Good News
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: Kalian tahu tidak rasanya ngebet ingin memberitahu sesuatu tapi ragu-ragu, takut reaksi tidak sesuai. Kesal gimana gitu kan. / "Tinggal bilang, Chanyeol aku mengandung Park kecil milik kita, apa susahnya?" / Masalahnya adalah si CEO Park itu adalah suami super sibuk. Sampai Baekhyun ingin menggigit orang saking gregetannya. / CHANBAEK, BL Yaoi Marriage-life
1. Chapter 1

Kalian tahu tidak rasanya _ngebet_ ingin memberitahu sesuatu tapi ragu-ragu, takut reaksi tidak sesuai. Kesal gimana gitu kan. / "Tinggal bilang, _Chanyeol~ aku mengandung Park kecil milik kita,_ apa susahnya?" / Masalahnya adalah si CEO Park itu adalah suami super sibuk. Sampai Baekhyun ingin menggigit orang _saking_ gregetannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Good News**

 _ **Chanbaek pairing**_

 _ **WARN: Sho-ai, BL, Yaoi, Marriage!AU, Mpreg**_

 _Sorry for typo(s)_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kalau kalian tanya seperti apa rasanya menjadi pasangan dari suami tampan _nggak_ ketulungan adalah makan hati. Iya lah makan hati melihat banyak jomblo dan pelakor memandang lapar pada suaminya. Belum lagi kalau suami kesayangannya itu mulai menggombal, aduh udah deh tamat riwayat Baekhyun. Melihat wajah tampan itu terpampang di depan mata dengan senyum tebar pesona _plus_ kalimat-kalimat memuja hanya untuk dirinya, Baekhyun kelimpungan sampai mati rasa. Adegan romantis tiada dua seandainya saja sepasang lengan itu tidak menyusup ke dalam kaosnya—jatuhnya adegan dewasa.

Tidak apa-apa sih, toh Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Dia tidak keberatan selama kedua pihak terpuaskan. Apalagi dulu waktu masih masa pengantin baru, _mhm nyoi banget lah_.

Pernikahannya memang sudah berjalan selama tiga tahun dan sayangnya dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua saja. Yang ditekankan disini adalah ketidakhadiran malaikat kecil titipan surga. Iya, mereka belum punya anak. Soal usaha _sih_ jangan dipertanyakan. Hanya saja mereka sudah mengikat kesepakatan terlebih dahulu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, umur mereka masih muda dan belum ada komitmen pasti untuk memiliki keturunan, pun Chanyeol sibuk mengembangkan cabang perusahaan.

Berkeluarga dan mengurus rumah tangga dua orang masih bisa diatasi. Tapi jika ditambah jeritan bayi? Mereka berdua belum sanggup.

Dan sekarang, di umur yang sudah duapuluh tujuh, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dirinya mulai menginginkan keramaian di rumah yang sepi ini. Perusahaan Park yang sudah stabil juga mendorong niat Baekhyun semakin memuncak.

Tiga minggu yang lalu stok pil anti kehamilanandalannya kosong. Tanpa mengabari suami, Baekhyun tidak mengonsumsinya lagi sampai saat ini. Ia memang nekat, agak takut kalau Chanyeol memergoki rahasianya. Tapi suaminya itu sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Tidak sekali dua kali ia bertanya kenapa Chanyeol begitu sibuk, hanya diberikan jawaban sama berulang-ulang berupa keinginan untuk mensejahterakan hidup dan tentu saja membahagiakan Baekhyun.

Kalau sudah digombali begitu mana bisa Baekhyun berontak. Dia tidak munafik, ikut menikmati hasil kerja keras suaminya selama tiga tahun menikah. Ia juga tidak tega membantah, tahu persis perjuangan Chanyeol sejak masa kuliah. Meskipun CEO Park itu sudah mengantongi _black card,_ dia masih saja banting tulang sampai malam.

Ada kalanya saat _pillow talk,_ Baekhyun mengutarakan keinginannya membantu Chanyeol dalam urusan ekonomi agar prianya tidak kelelahan. Setiap membahas hal itu, Chanyeol akan memandangnya langsung di mata, jemarinya bergerak mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang, dan berkata;

" _Maaf kalau aku terlalu fokus bekerja, aku tahu kita sudah hidup berkecukupan tapi aku ingin terus berusaha. Demi kita. Kau cukup di sisiku saja, menungguku di rumah, menyambutku sepulang kerja, dan aku sudah merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia."_

Siapa yang tidak luluh dengan ketulusan manis itu?

Tampar Baekhyun kanan kiri kalau ada yang tidak setuju.

Karena kebanyakan sendirian di rumah, ia jadi semakin kesepian. Biasanya melampiaskan dengan bermain _game_ atau mengajak sahabatnya, Luhan, jalan-jalan keluar. Kadang-kadang mengunjungi rumah orang tua dan mertua sekedar silaturahmi. Langsung dibabat dengan pertanyaan;

" _Kapan kalian punya momongan?"_

Aduh.

Baekhyun juga bertanya.

Pasalnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menyinggung hal ini lagi dan Baekhyun juga tidak enak mengangkat topik ini duluan. Bukannya Chanyeol itu suami menyeramkan, tapi ia merasa tidak pantas meminta hal lain sedangkan dirinya sendiri sudah selalu disediakan segala kebutuhannya.

Tapi kali ini keputusannya bulat. Selama tiga minggu tanpa obatnya, dua kali seminggu mereka _melakukannya._ Seminggu terakhir, Baekhyun dilanda _morning sick_ dadakan. Setiap selesai sarapan, tujuan selanjutnya adalah kamar mandi terdekat atau wastafel di konter dapur. Sayangnya, seminggu terakhir pula Chanyeol tidak sarapan bersamanya. Pria itu bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan sudah rapi ketika Baekhyun baru membuka mata.

Dan ini hari kedelapan.

Baekhyun masih bergelung dengan selimut, merubah posisi berkali-kali karena suara yang mengusik tidurnya. Ia membuka mata, mendapati Chanyeol sedang memasang dasi di depan cermin. Bangun dengan perlahan, tetap saja deritan ranjang terdengar.

"Kau bangun, Baekhyun?"

Sepasang mata sehitam malika bergulir jatuh pada pantulan Baekhyun di cermin. Baekhyun menepi di ranjang, membawa selimut bersamanya, duduk dengan ekspresi setengah mengantuk setengah merengut. "Kau tidak sarapan lagi." suaranya berintonasi merajuk.

Chanyeol segera menghadap ke arahnya, rasa bersalah hinggap sesaat diganti rasa gemas menggerogoti. Baekhyun tidak pernah gagal tampil imut, bahkan dengan rambut berantakan, bibir mengerucut, digulung selimut sudah cukup membuatnya ingin naik ke ranjang lagi dan _mengeloninya_ sepanjang hari.

"Maaf, sayang. Ada klien yang tidak sabaran memaksa memajukan rapat. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal sebelum itu dimulai."

Baekhyun menghela napas, tidak bisa memprotes. Chanyeol mendekat, melumat singkat bibir kering suami mungilnya, membasahinya dengan cara sendiri. "Jangan cemberut, aku akan makan malam di rumah hari ini."

Baekhyun menarik dasi, membuat bibir mereka bertabrakan kembali. Dirasa puas, ia melepaskan tautan dan beralih merapikan kerah kemeja dengan senyuman. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu di rumah."

Selalu berakhir seperti itu. Chanyeol yang membujuk agar suami mungilnya tidak marah dan Baekhyun yang menurutinya tanpa membantah. Luhan sering menasehatinya agar mau menyuarakan pendapat, setidaknya dengan begitu Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia. Tapi memang dasarnya Baekhyun tidak mau membebani Chanyeol, ia menahan dirinya sendiri. Jatuhnya jadi tidak terbuka.

Seusai sarapan, lagi-lagi ia berakhir di wastafel konter dapur. Memuntahkan makanannya kembali sampai tidak berselera. Minum air putih pun rasanya mual. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju kamar. Ia sudah mengecek kemarin menggunakan _test pack_ , mengingat saran Ibunya dulu saat persiapan menikah untuk melakukannya sampai empat kali dengan barang berbeda.

Hasilnya 50:50. Dua dinyatakan positif sisanya tidak. Baekhyun semakin frustasi. Kenapa alat tes kehamilan saja ikut bingung seperti dirinya sih. Tidak bisa meminta Chanyeol membantunya, ia menelpon Luhan. Yup, Luhan malah lebih dulu tahu dibanding suaminya sendiri.

 _["Kenapa tidak coba sekali lagi hari ini? Kalau bergaris dua, aku yakin duaratus persen kau sedang mengandung, Baek."]_

Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu, "Kalau ternyata tidak, bagaimana?"

 _["Senang sedikitlah dengan kabar ini. Mual muntahmu itu tidak mungkin berbohong. Kau juga selalu di rumah, tidak kecapekan, jadi tidak mungkin kalau itu meriang."]_

Baekhyun meremas ujung baju dengan gelisah. "Kau sedang kosong tidak?"

 _["Aku sudah selesai merapikan dapur. Kau mau aku membantu apa?"]_

Ia bernapas lega, mensyukuri sahabat seperti Luhan yang mengerti keluh kesahnya sampai menawari bantuan terlebih dahulu. "Temani aku ke rumah sakit. Biar jelas saja, aku tidak suka diombang-ambing begini."

Ia bisa mendengar pekikan tertahan dari sebrang telpon. _["Begitu dong dari kemarin! Pokoknya setelah dapat konfirmasi hamil, kau harus segera memberitahu Chanyeol. Jangan sampai priamu itu marah karena aku duluan yang mengetahuinya."]_

Baekhyun tertawa, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dimarahi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangannya bergetar memegangi kertas hasil pemeriksaan. Dilanda kontroversi hati antara ingin memberikannya pada Chanyeol atau meremasnya dibuang ke tong sampah. Baekhyun senang, terlampau senang dan ingin segera menerjang suaminya sepulang kerja dengan pelukan berikut kabar bahagia. Ia melirik lagi ke jam dinding di ruang tamu, pukul tujuh malam dan mungkin beberapa menit lagi suaminya akan muncul di pintu depan.

Luhan sudah memberinya ciuman di pipi kanan kiri dan ucapan selamat berkali-kali siang tadi. Heboh sekaligus gemas akhirnya Baekhyun mengandung setelah tiga tahun pernikahan. Pun memaksa agar Baekhyun tidak merahasiakannya dari Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun sudah menceritakan betapa sibuknya Chanyeol dan dia diceramahi Luhan bahwa tidak ada berita yang paling membahagiakan selain yang satu ini.

Memang benar sih.

Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya dalam perutnya ada kehidupan lain. Tapi tetap saja ia cemas panas dingin. Takut kalau Chanyeol tidak menerima karena ia tidak memberitahu dulu tentang obatnyayang habis. Mau merutuki tindakan nekatnya tapi apa daya sudah terjadi.

Tinggal perjuangkan sampai akhir!

Suara kunci pintu yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun gelagapan melipat kertas dan melesakkannya ke kantong celana. Baru ingat ia memakai piama yang modelnya memang tak ada kantong.

" _Shit,_ ceroboh sekali." Mengumpat pelan dan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dibalik bantal sofa di belakang punggung.

Ia baru bangun dari sofa saat Chanyeol sudah masuk ke ruangan. Langkah keduanya terhenti, Chanyeol menatapnya lama seperti menunggu sementara Baekhyun beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangan karena gugup. Tidak bisakah Chanyeol mengenyahkan pandangan seintens itu, ia jadi keringat dingin kan.

Jangan-jangan Chanyeol sudah tahu ada yang disembunyikan.

"A-Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, ayo makan bersama." cuma itu yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan suaminya menuju ruang makan. Menghindari tatapan yang membuatnya menciut.

Baekhyun menjadi takut dengan prasangka sendiri padahal Chanyeol cuma menunggu mendapat pelukan. Biasanya ia disambut pelukan hangat dan bisikan rindu dengan manja ketika baru membuka sepatu. Duh, jadi kangen kan. Tapi kali ini sampai masuk ruang tamu pun Baekhyun tidak melakukannya. Ia mulai bertanya apa ada yang salah.

Suami mungilnya itu lebih banyak diam tidak bertanya-tanya seperti apa hari Chanyeol di kantor. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol cemas kalau Baekhyun marah karena tadi pagi.

"Baekhyun,"

Agaknya lelaki mungil itu melamun karena tidak menanggapi. Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Tangannya bergerak menghentikan acara makan, "Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendapati pergelangan tangannya ditahan, Baekhyun menoleh, "Aku baik. Memangnya kenapa?" bisa berkata dengan suara tenang begitu, bagus sekali aktingnya. Meski jantungnya bedebum keras takut Chanyeol mencurigai sesuatu.

"Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Aku juga tidak mendapat pelukan."

Oh seandainya Baekhyun bisa sejujur Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Selalu terbuka dan menyampaikan opininya dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mendapati dirinya berbadan dua saja tidak sanggup menatap mata.

Memang dasarnya masalah serius sih…

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?" tidak mendapatkan jawaban dalam waktu singkat membuat Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

 _Oh iya, aku ingin muntah sekarang karena perubahan dalam tubuhku ini._

Baekhyun menutup mulut dan segera berjalan menuju wastafel. Mualnya sungguh mendesak di waktu yang tidak tepat. Chanyeol awalnya diam, memandangi Baekhyun sampai akhirnya melihat lelaki itu memuntahkan makanan yang belum tercerna dengan baik. Segeralah mode perhatiannya aktif.

Ia tidak menuntut pertanyaan, fokus memijat tengkuk Baekhyun agar merasa baikan. Usai membasuh mulut, tubuhnya dibalik oleh tangan Chanyeol agar berhadapan. Dahinya yang basah keringat dingin diusap dengan telapak tangan besar itu.

"Jadi kau sakit?"

Ia sungguh ingin memberitahu kenyataan membahagiakan setelah melihat tatapan khawatir itu. Uh, bikin gemas saja. Tapi ketakutan dalam dirinya menang. "Tidak apa-apa."

 _Bodoh! Harusnya bilang hamil!_

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alis, "Jelas-jelas kau muntah sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak mungkin menggunakan alasan kecapekan, dia punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai di rumah. "Uhh, aku… cuma rindu saja denganmu." dia yang bicara, dia juga yang merona.

 _Hamil, Baek! Hamil!_

"Rindu sampai sakit? Seharusnya kau jangan memaksakan diri bilang baik-baik saja kalau kutinggal bekerja."

Kalimat itu membuyarkan pertengkaran mulut dan hatinya, juga entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun agak marah. Marah karena tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya dan marah karena kalimat itu seolah menuduh dirinya yang tidak sepenuhnya salah. _Enak saja._

"Memangnya kau pernah mendengarkanku kalau aku minta supaya kau tidak lembur?"

Kalimat itu juga berisi tuduhan yang memantik diri Chanyeol. "Kau…" ekspresinya kelihatan bingung sesaat, "..kau hanya perlu lebih meyakinkan agar bisa menahanku, Baek."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan prianya dari sisi wastafel, membuka kurungan dengan cepat. "Aku kurang meyakinkan apa lagi? Rengekanku padamu seminggu terakhir ini masih tidak didengar?"

Memang dasar maniak kerja. Sudah seminggu Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut sekalipun tidak ditanggapi. Mungkin mata Chanyeol kebanyakan melihat berkas sampai tidak paham raut muka.

Chanyeol menghela napas, mencoba tidak ikut terseret emosi. "Lanjutkan makanmu, Baek. Perutmu masih kosong." Ia menengahi.

"Kau sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya ya kan? Makanya aku tidak menahanmu, aku tahu kau bekerja untuk kita juga. Tapi ini sudah tiga tahun, Chan. Tiga tahun aku terus menurut padamu di rumah ini."

Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. Ia membawa tangan Baekhyun ke dalam genggaman. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak meluangkan waktu untukmu, kau boleh marah."

Diberi izin seperti itu membuat Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Kalau ditanya apa ia marah, tentu saja iya. Ingin sekali memberi hukuman telak seperti tidak memberi _jatah_ selama satu bulan tapi dia _pengen_ juga. Baekhyun tidak munafik, _dong._

Sayangnya kalau disuruh menuangkan emosi ke dalam kata-kata dan disemburkan semena-mena, ia tidak bisa. Ia menenangkan diri, tidak mau kalah dari hormonnya yang sedang tidak menentu.

"Aku paham alasanmu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kalimat itu menambah buruk suasana hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak pernah menuntut apapun darinya. Dan Chanyeol ingin, meskipun sekali, Baekhyun egois kepadanya. Meminta ini itu sampai Chanyeol mau membagi waktu bekerjanya. Atau setidaknya cukup cium Chanyeol dengan binal _plus_ bersikap lebih manja saat siap berangkat, itu saja sudah bisa membuatnya melempar dasi ke sembarang arah dan memilih _mengerjai_ Baekhyun sampai siang. Masa bodoh dengan _meeting._

Iya dia memang otak kotor. Tapi kecanduan terhadap suami sendiri itu sah, bukan?

Yang dilakukan Baekhyun ini menyiksanya. Dengan egois berkata tidak apa-apa sehingga ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun rela diduakan dengan pekerjaan.

Melihat Baekhyun sudah tenang, ia menuntunnya kembali ke meja makan. Baekhyun cukup menyesal karena membiarkannya tersulut omongan Chanyeol. Padahal prianya itu tidak bermaksud menuduh.

Rencana pertama memberi kabar bahagia, gagal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol tidak meninggalkannya sarapan sendirian. Baekhyun agak terkejut ketika bangun tidur dan mendapati suaminya masih terlelap dengan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sempat mencubit lengannya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah ia bermimpi. Agak canggung sebenarnya, tapi ia beruntung karena Chanyeol tidak membahas ulang yang kemarin.

Tidak beruntungnya karena Chanyeol melihat _morning sick_ yang disembunyikan.

"Kau sungguhan tidak sakit? Wajahmu pucat,"

Baekhyun mematikan keran air. Berbalik dan menatap segelas air di tangan Chanyeol lalu mendorongnya, "Aku tidak mau minum. Tambah mual." Ia menolak halus.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas di atas konter. "Mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku bisa beristirahat di rumah."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Baekhyun bukanlah dalam konteks yang baik. "Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku. Atau setidaknya undang Luhan kemari untuk menemanimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, Chan. Kau akan terlambat kalau tetap di sini lebih lama lagi."

Helaan napas kali ini jauh lebih gusar. Mana tenang ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan begini. Coba saja sebut satu suami yang tidak khawatir meninggalkan pasangannya sendirian saat sakit. Tapi mengingat klien _rese_ yang selalu menuntut lebih darinya membuatnya menurut saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu."

Luhan ikut menggigit biskuit asin yang dipesan Baekhyun agar dibelikan. Sementara pemilik rumah menatapnya dalam, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Luhan. Ini buruk, aku ketakutan."

"Jauh lebih buruk karena adu mulut kalian semalam. Aku paham sih tentang hormon kehamilan yang membuat emosimu naik turun, tapi kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu kondisimu sama saja omong kosong."

Baekhyun meremas jarinya dengan gelisah. Luhan jadi kasihan. "Makan dulu biskuitnya, itu bisa meredakan mual."

Baekhyun mengambil satu dan mengunyahnya tanpa semangat. Tapi memang rasa makanannya pas untuk kondisinya saat ini sehingga melegakannya sedikit.

"Tinggal bilang, _Chanyeol~ aku mengandung Park kecil milik kita,_ apa susahnya?"

Baekhyun mendorong dahi Luhan menjauh, "Nada merajuknya menjijikan."

Luhan berdecak pelan, sudah dikasih hati malah dinodai. "Kau bisa menghentikan pertengkaran tak kasat mata kalian dengan berita membahagiakan ini, Baek. Mudah, kan?"

Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak menentang dulu. "Kalau dia tambah marah karena aku hamil bagaimana?"

Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Yang hamil siapa yang frustasi siapa. Ia mengusap wajah dengan sabar, "Baek, Chanyeol itu tampan sekaligus CEO yang hebat—"

"Terima kasih sudah memujinya,"

"—tapi masih lebih tampan Sehun, hehe."

Baekhyun memutar mata melihat Luhan berubah malu-malu, dasar, kapan nikahnya sih mereka. Oh Sehun itu sekretarisnya Chanyeol omong-omong. Luhan berdeham lalu melanjutkan, "Dia pasti mencapai itu semua dengan kerja keras. Pria seperti itu tidak mungkin menampikmu karena kehamilan. Dia bekerja dan berkata terus terang untuk kebahagiaan kalian. Apa lagi yang kau takutkan? Dia sedang bersiap menunjang kehidupan baru di keluarga ini, dia ingin memastikan ekonominya cukup untuk kalian bertiga."

Mendengar Luhan menyebut ' _kalian bertiga'_ membuat degup jantungnya meningkat. Benar sekali. Mereka sudah tidak lagi hanya berdua. Keluarga Park ketambahan satu anggota.

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat, "Chanyeol itu pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Dia memang suka tidak peka, tapi dia selalu mengutamakan semua kebutuhanmu, kan? Mustahil dia menolak darah daging sendiri."

Rasanya lebih ringan. Baekhyun menunduk melihat perut yang masih datar. Menebak-nebak seperti apa nanti jika sudah berusia bulanan. Ia semakin tidak sabar menunggunya.

"Tapi aku menyembunyikan tentang pil—"

"Oh serius, Baek. Aku tebak dia malah senang karena kau berhenti mengonsumsi pil kb itu."

Diberi dorongan sedemikian rupa membuat Baekhyun memantapkan diri. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengannya malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Apa?"

Reaksi kaget yang disertai wajah kontra itu bukan berasal dari Chanyeol. Bukan. Itu Baekhyun. Ia mengerjap tiga kali dan kembali bertanya, "Jepang, kau bilang?"

"Selama lima hari. Tadinya aku pikir setelah klien dari China itu sudah bisa ditangani, aku bisa ambil cuti satu dua hari. Tapi Sehun bilang—"

Kalimat selanjutnya tidak Baekhyun dengarkan. Padahal baru saja hari ini Chanyeol makan malam di rumah lagi. Baru saja tadi pagi ia ditemani sarapan. Baru saja tadi siang diberikan semangat oleh Luhan. Lalu suaminya bilang akan ada perjalanan bisnis selama lima hari mulai besok. Harapannya dijatuhkan lagi dengan tidak elit.

Boleh tidak Baekhyun mengumpat?

"Sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoba menyadarkan diri dari syok.

"Tidak. Dengan seseorang dari departemen periklanan. Kujadikan dia sebagai sekretaris."

"Lalu Sehun? Dia sekretarismu, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihat Baekhyun tidak konek-konek. "Maksudku, orang baru itu kubawa sebagai sekretaris. Sehun kuberikan wewenang mengatur perusahaan di sini selagi aku di Jepang."

Masuk akal sih.

Tapi kan…

"Siapa orang barunya?"

Nah ini. Chanyeol menelan ludah, maunya membicarakan baik-baik. "Itu… Seulgi. Ingat? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya dulu."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Mencoba mengingat wanita itu. "Aku lupa wajahnya. Susah tahu mengingat semua pekerjamu sementara mereka hanya perlu mengingatku."

Chanyeol menatap was-was. Memandangi raut wajah Baekhyun, antisipasi jika berubah menjadi seram dalam sepersekian detik. Baekhyun sendiri masih mencerna situasi. Ketika otaknya sampai pada garis akhir, simpulannya tidak menyenangkan.

"Tunggu," Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi lalu alisnya menekuk tajam, "Tunggu sebentar! Jadi maksudnya kau ada perjalanan bisnis dengan seorang wanita bernama Seulgi di Jepang? Berdua saja lima hari?!"

Auh. Seperti biasa seruannya menusuk telinga.

"Baek—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak terima. Tidak sudi!"

Chanyeol sebenarnya suka melihat Baekhyun cemburu begini, bibir favoritnya itu mengerucut lucu. Tapi kalau menyangkut perjalanan bisnis tentu saja sulit kalau tidak mendapat restu suami mungilnya.

"Aku juga maunya berduaan saja denganmu di rumah. _Mending_ mendapat cuti sehari daripada lima hari jauh darimu." Mulut manisnya melakukan _comeback_ dengan mulus.

Sayangnya sedang tidak mempan.

"Batalkan, Chanyeol."

"Huh? Kau tidak pernah memintaku membatalkan bisnis penting. Ini tawaran menarik, Baekhyun. Aku bisa menambah cabang di sana kalau negosiasinya berhas—"

"Kubilang batalkan."

"Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang lag—"

"Pokoknya batalkan!"

Baekhyun mana rela membiarkan Chanyeol ke Negara luar, jauh dari jangkauannya. Mana tahan dia dengan situasi begitu. Kepada siapa nanti kalau dia mau bermanja demi anggota keluarga barunya di dalam perut. Masa iya dia bergantung pada orang tua, mamah papah mertua, atau lebih parah merepotkan Luhan lagi? Bayi siapa yang kerepotan siapa.

Tapi Chanyeol menganggap keegoisan Baekhyun itu bukan dalam konteks yang baik. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bahwa sikap suami mungilnya tidaklah pas dengan keadaan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dua bulan yang lalu tidak apa-apa aku pergi ke China, seminggu pula. Apa karena Seulgi? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Padahal Baekhyun sedang kesal karena perjalanan bisnis dadakan saja. Tapi mendengar nama wanita itu disebut lagi malah membuatnya makin panas. "Kenapa menyeret Seulgi? Kau berpikir aku cemburu? Iya memang sih, muna kalau sampai aku bilang tidak tapi kan maksudku bukan ke sana!"

Sial. Dia jadi ikutan dendam dengan wanita tak bersalah itu.

"Lalu apa? Jangan kekanakan mendadak, Baekhyun. Kita sudah menikah tiga tahun dan kau juga tahu persis diriku. Ini tawaran yang bagus untuk perusahaanku."

Tatapan tajam Chanyeol menunjukkan rasa lelah yang kentara. Sekaligus percikan marah karena sikapnya. Baekhyun sadar sekali dengan itu semua. Memangnya protesan kali ini dianggap beban? Apa-apaan tatapan muak itu.

"Iya bela saja terus perusahaan kebanggaanmu itu!"

Bariton itu menyiratkan bahaya, "Baek—"

"Chanyeol keterlaluan! Tidak punya perasaan!"

Dengan itu, Baekhyun pergi menghentak-hentak ke kamar mereka. Rencana kedua memberi kabar bahagia, gagal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket dua orang, sore nanti pesawatnya lepas landas…" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. Melihat bosnya yang memandangi berkas tertumpuk di atas meja tanpa semangat hidup. Sebagai sahabat sejak masa tawuran sekolah, ia mendekat, "Terjadi sesuatu di rumah?"

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, "Baekhyun marah padaku."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. Tentu saja Baekhyun adalah sumber kebahagiaan si CEO Park. Jika bertengkar dengan Baekhyun, sama saja dengan merenggut semangat hidupnya.

"Karena perjalan bisnismu?" tebak Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi. Kalau Sehun niat menghitungnya dari awal masuk kerja, mungkin sudah mencapai angka puluhan.

"Dia tidak mau aku pergi. Juga katanya cemburu dengan Seulgi."

 _Oh tentu saja Park bodoh—_ rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Tidak berani mengatakan terang-terangan atau gajinya akan ditahan. Ia masih mau menabung uang untuk menikah dengan Luhan. Uhuk. Sehun memulai spekulasi, "Kau bilang kemarin Baekhyun sakit? Mungkin saja dia tidak mau kau pergi jauh, nanti _kangen._ "

Sayangnya Chanyeol sedang tidak bisa dirayu dengan hal begituan. "Dia memang masih muntah-muntah tadi malam—"

Sehun menyela, "Muntah-muntah?"

"Iya,"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak—"

Nah lho.

Sang CEO memeras otak. Pertanyaan itu seperti memukulnya telak di muka. Dia tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia tidak pernah mencaritahu. Kenapa dia jadi ceroboh begini. Jangan-jangan Baekhyun memang sakit parah dan sudah mengalami gejala itu selama dia sibuk di kantor. Lagi, otaknya mencoba mengingat kapan pertama kali ia tidak sarapan di rumah.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun sungguh mengiris hati. Chanyeol mulai tidak nyaman pada kursinya. "Sial, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kali ini Sehun yang menghela napas, "Di sana kesalahanmu, Chanyeol." Ia mulai menasehati sebagai sahabat, "kau tidak tahu keadaan suamimu sendiri bagaimana. Tentu saja Baekhyun meledak begitu tahu kau akan pergi keluar dengan wanita."

"Seulgi cuma bawahanku."

"Bawahan atau tidak, tetap saja sakit, kan? Nih coba bayangkan, Baekhyun terus-menerus mementingkan bertemu Luhan daripada menghabiskan hari bersamamu." Dalam hati Sehun mengucap maaf karena menyeret nama tunangannya, "Anggap sudah sebulan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mau liburan karena bosan di rumah. Karena tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu, dia hanya mengajak Luhan berlibur selama lima hari. Liburan jauh jauh jauh dari jangkauanmu. Seperti apa perasaanmu?"

Tempat duduknya semakin tak nyaman. "Tapi kasusku ini perjalanan bisnis, Sehun."

"Sama saja. Seperti kau mau merelakan karena Baekhyun juga perlu _refreshing_ tapi sebenarnya sulit kan? Padahal Baekhyun tidak mengajakmu liburan karena mementingkan dirimu supaya fokus mengurus perusahaan. Seperti kau yang mengutamakan perjalanan bisnis dengan mementingkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun padahal dia tidak."

Baekhyun tidak bahagia.

Oke, kalimat itu sungguh menampar. Dan menambah parah remasan di hatinya seolah menggema.

"Omong-omong Baekhyun muntah-muntah saja? Tidak demam atau apa gitu?" Sehun mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Badannya tidak panas sih. Tapi setiap makan selalu dikeluarkan lagi."

Sehun membawa tangan untuk menumpu dagunya, "Kalau mau kubocorkan sesuatu, akhir-akhir ini Luhan ke rumahmu terus. Menemani Baekhyun katanya."

"Berapa hari?"

"Tidak ingat, pastinya lebih dari dua hari."

Jadi Baekhyun sudah sakit sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. _Great,_ Park. Kesehatan suami sendiri saja lalai. Ditambah dia sudah menuduh Baekhyun bersikap kekanakan. Huh, pria macam apa dirinya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir dengan perasaan bersalah, "Perjalananku tidak bisa dibatalkan?"

"Kau bisa langsung memutus kerjasama kalau melakukan itu."

Ia mengerang frustasi.

Suara ponsel memecah keadaan tegang di sana. Chanyeol merogoh saku dengan malas namun matanya beralih membesar begitu membaca nama penelpon.

 _Park Baekhyun._

Sehun mengangguk ketika Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. "Kalian berdua memang perlu bicara." Lalu bangkit untuk duduk di sofa disudut ruangan. Memberikan privasi.

 _["Chanyeol, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."]_

Suara serius itu memotong sapaan yang akan dikeluarkan. Ia membersihkan kerongkongan dan bersiap menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun. _Apapun itu please jangan minta liburan—_ harapnya masih terpengaruh ucapan Sehun.

 _["Maaf karena aku marah padamu sampai menyebutmu tidak punya perasaan"]_

 _Tidak, Baek. Bukan kau yang salah. Jangan meminta maaf.—_ Ia membiarkan hatinya menjawab. Tidak mau memotong penjelasan Baekhyun yang repot-repot menelponnya.

 _["Aku… aku keterlaluan."]_

 _Tidak. Aku yang keterlaluan. Aku memang kurang ajar. Jangan bernada sedih begitu, kumohon._

 _["Kau boleh pergi. Sehun memberitahuku jadwal keberangkatanmu. Dan maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantar kepergianmu di bandara nanti, makanya aku menelpon sekarang."]_

 _Berhenti meminta maaf. Bukan kau yang salah. Bukan kau. Jangan selalu mengalah._

 _["Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak bisa datang. Aku tidak marah, sungguh. Aku juga bukannya muak melihatmu, rindu malah"]_

 _Aku juga. Aku rindu, sangat merindukanmu._

 _["Aku hanya merasa lelah, situasi semalam juga agak berdampak buruk. Maaf hormon kehamilanku tidak bisa diatur."]_

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk diam, "Jangan terus meminta maaf, Baek. Akulah yang salah di sini—" kalimatnya terhenti seketika.

 _Sebentar._

 _Apa tadi?_

 _Hormon kehamilan?_

Ia menelan ludah susah payah. Mulutnya terasa dipenuhi pasir, tangannya yang memegangi ponsel mendadak gemetar. "B-Baekhyun. Kuharap aku tidak salah dengar dan kau juga tidak sedang bercanda. Kau bilang apa tadi?" ia harus mendengarnya dua kali. Berkali-kali kalau bisa sampai sadar ini kenyataan.

Ada jeda sesaat dan kedua pihak sama-sama gelisah.

 _["Aku hamil."]_

Ekspresi Chanyeol seperti melihat hantu. Sehun yang duduk di sofa—juga curi-curi pandang—jadi penasaran apa penyebabnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan dan meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja setengah membanting. Sehun menatapnya ngeri, _sayang itu hape._

"Oh Sehun,"

Namanya dipanggil dengan suara berat membuatnya merinding. "Iya, bos?"

"Bersiaplah untuk ke Jepang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggulung diri di atas sofa, kertas yang disembunyikan dibalik bantal sedang diremasnya. Apa-apaan itu tadi. Chanyeol langsung mematikan telpon ketika menerima kabar kehamilan. Memangnya seburuk itu?

Basah merembes sampai pada bantal sofa, wajahnya terbenam di sana. Urh, siapa yang tidak menangis diberi reaksi seperti itu.

"Chanyeol bodoh. Pria brengsek. Suami maniak kerja. Mau enaknya saja menabur benih tanpa menerima buah."

Ia sibuk menyebutkan rentetan sumpah serapah bermenit-menit lamanya. Peduli setan dengan adegan maaf-maafan di telpon tadi. Suaminya itu pantas untuk dirutuki. Tiga tahun menjalani hubungan resmi tapi ini yang didapat?

Tahu begini _mending_ dia menikah sama Sehun saja yang semasa kuliah dulu masih _ngebet_ mengejarnya.

Pegal diposisi itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia menyingkirkan bantal, mengusap basah di keseluruhan wajah. "Jangan buang air matamu untuknya, Baek." Kepalanya yang tertunduk mengakibatkan pandangan tertuju pada perut, dan itu menambah panas matanya, "Urrrhhh, oke aku menangisi calon bayiku saja."

Merubah alasan, air matanya kembali jatuh.

Menyudahinya beberapa menit kemudian, tangannya langsung meraih ponsel di atas meja—beruntung sekali tadi tidak dibanting sebagai penyalur kekecewaan. Ia hendak menelpon Luhan, namun yang diterimanya nomor itu sedang sibuk. Menghela napas frustasi, ia baru sadar betapa bergantungnya pada sang sahabat. Apa dia harus menelpon Ibunya? Atau mamah mertua sekalian biar nama Chanyeol dicoret dari kartu keluarga?

Eh jangan, kalau dicoret nanti Baekhyun bagaimana.

Oke, berarti pilihannya adalah menelpon mamah mertua untuk menendang Chanyeol dari rumah—tidak, bukan, itu ide buruk. Terus nanti Baekhyun jadi duda gitu tanpa Chanyeol?

Argh kenapa dia juga sangat bergantung pada pria brengsek itu!

Tarik napas.

Buang napas.

"Jangan stress, Baekhyun. Ingat perut, ingat jabang bayi." Perlahan kepalanya bersandar di sofa.

Baru saja berhasil menenangkan diri, suara gemerincing kunci pintu membuat tubuhnya menegak. Sebentar, sebentar, siapa yang datang ke rumahnya? Apa telepati kesedihannya sampai pada sahabat? Atau sampai ke Ibunya?

Baekhyun dengan terburu melompat dari sofa, berjalan menuju lorong pendek. Pintu depan menjeblak terbuka saat dirinya berjarak satu meter. Bahu tegap dan dada bidang langsung menyambutnya. Saat sibuk mengerjap menjernihkan pandangan, aroma kesukaannya terhirup kuat.

"C-Chanyeol?"

Rupanya telepati kesedihan itu dirasakan oleh pasangan hidupnya. Lengan suaminya memeluk erat, menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk tenggelam padanya. Ini sungguhan Chanyeol, kan?

"Chan, ini baru jam sebelas siang, kenapa kau sudah pulang? Perjalanan bisnisnya bagaimana?" Baekhyun tidak tahan mengunci mulutnya namun juga tidak bisa melayangkan umpatan yang sedaritadi diucapkan dengan lancar.

Suara Chanyeol agak teredam di lehernya ketika bertanya, "Kenapa kau baru bilang?"

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengerti pertanyaan itu mengarah kemana. Ia menelan ludah gugup. _Brengsek_ , kemana rasa marah dan kecewanya tadi. Kenapa sekarang diberi pertanyaan langsung saja malah lidahnya kelu. "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu." Itu benar, ia tidak mau merusak jadwal kerja suaminya.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Berucap bodoh ratusan kali. Ia buta terhadap keadaan suami mungilnya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan Baekhyun setiap ditinggalnya. Dan dirinya malah menuntut Baekhyun untuk lebih terbuka.

Seharusnya dia memahami situasi.

"Sejak kapan?" Chanyeol baru sadar Baekhyun begitu kaku dalam pelukannya.

"Seminggu yang lalu…" kemudian deru napas Chanyeol saja yang dirasakan Baekhyun, ketakutan merayapi punggungnya, "aku minta maaf, aku merahasiakannya darimu. Aku sengaja tidak meminum obatku lagi, itu… itu karena kupikir ini sudah menjadi waktu yang tepat, Chanyeol. Kita sudah duapuluh tujuh, aku tidak yakin bisa menunggu bahkan hanya satu tahun lagi untuk memiliki anak. Maaf, maaf aku tidak bilang dulu."

Baekhyun panik ketika Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya, ia belum siap dihadapkan dengan tatapan tajam menusuknya. Oh pasti habis ini Chanyeol akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, dia sungguhan akan menelpon mamah mertua—

Kemudian kaki Baekhyun tidak lagi menapak di lantai.

Sebentar. Tunggu.

Eh? Heehh?!

Chanyeol menggendongnya. Gerakan tiba-tibanya membuat Baekhyun refleks berpegangan pada bahu tegap itu. Ia tidak sempat melayangkan pertanyaan karena Chanyeol lebih dulu membawanya menuju sofa di ruang tamu, menurunkannya perlahan di sana.

Di tengah situasi yang membingungkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak ikut menduduki sofa di sampingnya. Pria itu berlutut di hadapannya, meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang kaku, membawanya ke dalam genggaman hangat dan diberikannya tatapan penuh perasaan yang entah sudah berapa lama terakhir kali terlihat.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

Senyuman itu kembali lagi. Senyuman beratasnamakan perasaan terima kasih persis saat Baekhyun menerima lamarannya. Senyuman bahagia seperti saat pernikahan mereka dulu. Senyuman yang jauh lebih indah dari yang pernah diperlihatkan olehnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau suaminya masih bisa menjadi tampan berkali lipat. Kalimatnya sederhana, namun sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis lagi.

"Chanyeol tidak marah?" ia bertanya takut-takut.

Tangannya diberi kecupan cukup lama, "Ceraikan aku kalau sampai itu terjadi."

Baekhyun menggeleng, membalas senyum suaminya, "Tidak. Aku sudah berpikir kesana karena kau memutuskan telpon tiba-tiba—tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu."

Itu juga cukup menampar Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu menurut, sabar, mendahulukan kepentingannya, dan bahkan jika ia menolak bayi itu, Baekhyun tetap akan bersamanya. Chanyeol melakukan apa sih di masa lalunya sampai diberi keberuntungan sedemikian rupa untuk memiliki Baekhyun? Dia perlu sujud syukur—tapi nanti, memenangkan hati Baekhyun harus diutamakan.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan duduk di samping suami mungilnya, "Mungkin setelah kau benar-benar menceraikanku, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup karena melepaskanmu. Dan mungkin juga menjadi gila setelah itu."

Baekhyun tertawa, meski singkat, itu menyadarkan Chanyeol betapa ia merindukannya. Ia mengusap sayang pipi suaminya lalu merendahkan leher, "Aku merindukanmu." akhirnya ia mengungkapkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, sudah lama tidak diberi perlakuan bagai permata juga tatapan mendamba begitu dekat. Ia mengangguk samar, "Aku juga."

Hidung mereka bergesekan pelan lalu kedua bibir itu menyatu. Hanya mengecup. Tapi penuh dengan tumpahan perasaan yang ditahan masing-masing. Uh, Baekhyun meleleh. Ketika berakhir, dahi mereka masih menempel. Tatapan Chanyeol jatuh pada perut datar Baekhyun.

"Umurnya sudah seminggu ya?" bisiknya pelan.

Baekhyun semakin meleleh mendapati senyum berseri Chanyeol lalu menunduk mengikuti pandangannya, "Iya seminggu."

Usapan pada perutnya didapatkan selagi Chanyeol berbicara, "Seharusnya kau tidak menyembunyikan berita bahagia ini, sayang. Aku marah pada diri sendiri karena tidak tahu keadaanmu. Juga marah karena kau malah memberitahuku lewat komunikasi tidak langsung."

Terbukti ucapan Luhan seratus persen benar.

"Maaf tentang pertengkaran kita kemarin."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Tidak lagi marah pada pria yang sempat disebutnya brengsek—oke itu prasangka buruk. Dia terbawa emosi tadi.

"Uhm, Chanyeol…"

"Ya, sayang?"

 _Berhenti dengan panggilan itu atau kau bisa membuatku pingsan di tempat._

Baekhyun membersihkan kerongkongan yang tiba-tiba kering. "Tentang keberangkatanmu ke Jepang jadi? Bagaimana dengan Seulgi?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah dengan hidung mengerut. "Jangan bahas wanita lain di depanku,"

Baekhyun ingin tertawa, padahal yang harusnya cemburu itu dirinya. "Aku membicarakan perjalanan bisnismu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak pergi."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut bingung. Chanyeol hanya memberinya senyum miring.

"Aku lebih memilih bekerja di rumah dan menemanimu selama satu tahun. Baekhyun jauh lebih penting."

Pukulan pelan dilayangkan Baekhyun pada bahu tegap itu dengan wajah merona, "Chanyeol! Satu tahun itu terlalu lama, kalau perusahaanmu sahamnya turun bagaimana? Aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal selama masih hamil muda."

"Baiklah, baik, aku akan mengikuti apa katamu. Aku akan tetap di rumah sampai gejala mualmu hilang. Suruh aku apa saja, pasti kukabulkan."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, senyuman itu menular pada Chanyeol. Mereka mempelajari kejadian ini untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi, menjadi orang tua yang pantas untuk si calon bayi. Perjalanan baru mereka dimulai dari sini. Terkadang, bahagia tidak butuh rencana, ya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ jadi karena akhir-akhir ini saya sering baca _marriage-life_ trus kebawa pengen buat juga hehe. Saya nggak berpengalaman tentang hidup berkeluarga, coz status masih jadi anak di sini. Jadi yah mohon maaf kalo feel 'pernikahan'nya kurang ngena. Btw ini baru niat, belum mulai ngetik, tapi saya mau tanya pendapat kalian. Kalo mau ada sequel, mending nyeritain masa kehamilan Baek atau masa lalu perkuliahan mereka—perjuangan sebelum resmi?

Pilih satu ya XD (kejam).

Juga ini nih, saya lagi ngetik cerita berchapter, masih proses sih. Sebelumnya maaf karena saya ngetik project lain padahal masih ada fic yang tbc, saya tetep lanjutin kok, mohon bersabar :') Misalkan kalian mau baca nanti saya lanjut ngetik dan publish.

 **(1)** Chanyeol!hantu Baekhyun!siswa _BL, Yaoi, romance, drama_

Asli, saya belum bikin summarynya (slap) tapi singkatnya begini; Baekhyun tidak percaya hantu dan dia bukanlah anak indigo. Semenjak kecelakaannya tiga bulan yang lalu, ada parasit yang terus mengikutinya kemana-mana dan selalu mengganggu kehidupannya. Sosok tinggi dengan senyum menyebalkan dan sialnya sangat cerewet.

Dan yes, itu drama, nggak tahu kenapa tapi kepikiran mau bikin drama...

Oke sekian dari saya yang banyak mintanya (bow), **dimohon pendapatnya** (kalau mau sih, saya nggak maksa hehe)

* * *

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~! :)**_


	2. Sequel

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**_

 _ **Setitik note:**_ Jadi yang paling banyak itu milih sequel masa kehamilan. Saya sendiri yang nawarin tapi saya juga yang ga yakin bakal ngefeel apa engga :"""""

Saya berharap ini nggak mengecewakan, _enjoy~_

* * *

Biasanya ketika matahari terbit dan langit mulai terang sedikit, Chanyeol sudah rapi dan menenteng tas kerjanya. Pergi menuju kantor dan langsung dihadapkan tumpukan berkas menunggu ditandatangani—bahkan Oh Sehun baru datang tiga puluh menit setelahnya. Bukan salah sekretarisnya, memang CEO Park saja yang datang kepagian.

Hari ini, Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli langit sudah terang sepenuhnya di luar sana. Ia tidak peduli suara mesin mobil—mungkin milik tetangga—yang terdengar di luar rumah mereka. Ia sadar sudah ada sinar hangat mengintip dari celah kecil gorden jendela kamar mereka.

Tapi ia menikmati pemandangan surga di samping kanannya. Baekhyun masih sangat pulas, mungkin saja merasa tenang karena Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan menemaninya sepanjang hari. Jadi Baekhyun tidak akan bangun terburu hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dengan pemikiran itu, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya akibat gemas.

Rasanya menit pun melambat. Chanyeol _malah_ suka. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali bisa sesantai ini, memeluk Baekhyun-nya semalaman tanpa dikejar bayangan pekerjaan. Ia memandangi wajah suami mungilnya lamat-lamat. Merasa didorong perasaan tergelitik, instingnya mengambil alih untuk membangunkan Baekhyun. Ciuman ringan didaratkannya di dahi, kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup, hidung, pipi, dagu—dan diulang lagi dari awal.

Kaki Baekhyun di bawah selimut bergerak pelan, mulai terusik. Semenit kemudian sepasang mata indahnya terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, kesayanganku."

Baru saja bangun sudah menerima gombalan maut. Baekhyun mengerjap menahan malu—tidak peduli usia pernikahan yang cukup lama ia selalu saja masih tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. "Pagi, Chanyeol."

Tubuhnya ditarik semakin mendekat selagi Chanyeol bertanya, "Apa kau mimpi sesuatu semalam?"

"Tidak. Tidurku nyenyak sekali."

Desah kecewa terdengar main-main, "Ouh… padahal aku sudah menunggumu di alam mimpi bagai pangeran berkuda putih." Baekhyun memukul dadanya pelan, Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar dan melanjutkan, "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Toh yang kutunggu selalu ada di sampingku."

Mau tak mau senyuman manisnya dikeluarkan. Baekhyun mengusel pada dada bidang di depannya, "Gombal…" ucapnya pelan didera malu. Demi apapun, Chanyeol yang sedang romantis begini mengingatkannya pada masa awal pernikahan.

Puncak kepalanya dihadiahi ciuman oleh Chanyeol. Efek gemas bukan main. Reaksi Baekhyun tidak berubah dari dulu, selalu takluk dengan pipi merona lucu. Minta _dimakan_ saja. Kadang-kadang Chanyeol sampai _khilaf._

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya, ekspresinya seperti teringat sesuatu, "Oh, aku akan membuat sarapan."

Chanyeol menahan pinggangnya agar tetap berbaring selagi dirinya bangun, "Tidak usah. Biar aku saja."

Baekhyun menaikkan alis, terkejut mendengarnya. Dirinya memang selalu memasak untuk mereka berdua, apalagi Chanyeol yang selalu sibuk bekerja sampai kadang lupa tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu. Jadi ia berusaha jadi _istri_ yang baik dengan menyediakan segalanya di rumah.

Tapi asal kalian tahu, dulu waktu Chanyeol mengambil cuti untuk bulan madu mereka, dia lah yang mengurus masak-memasak. Juga ketika masa kuliah, Chanyeol lah yang mengajari Baekhyun memasak. Rasa masakannya lebih pro dibandingkan Baekhyun. Jadi Baekhyun diam-diam belajar lebih giat lagi saat Chanyeol tidak di rumah untuk menandinginya.

"Aku rindu masakanmu," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah, "Kalau begitu aku akan memasak beragam makanan hari ini, tapi cium dulu sini." Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Tapi bibirnya buru-buru ditutup telapak tangan Baekhyun, "Ih sikat gigi dulu." tolaknya tanpa ragu.

Chanyeol kekeuh memegangi pinggangnya supaya tidak bisa bangun. "Sebentar kok, tidak main lidah. Beneran _deh_."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi memerah mendengar kalimatnya. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Pokoknya tidak."

"Baekhyun—"

"Nanti saja, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyerah, "Baiklah. _Anything for you, dear._ "

Pagi harinya selalu manis seperti itu. Chanyeol yang bangun sangat pagi dan memandangi Baekhyun yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun yang terbangun karena ciuman ringan di wajahnya dan merona malu karena sapaan diselingi gombalan maut. Lalu sarapan bersama, menghabiskan waktu sambil membicarakan tentang mereka, tentang masa depan keluarga ini.

Sangat indah untuk menjadi kenyataan bukan?

Seandainya saja bisa terus seperti itu tanpa hambatan…

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Good News**

 _ **Chanbaek pairing**_

 _ **WARN: Sho-ai, BL, Yaoi, Marriage!AU, Mpreg**_

 _Sorry for typo(s)_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat itu, Chanyeol mengabari keluarganya tentang kehamilan Baekhyun, supaya dia bisa mendapat maklum tidak masuk kerja. Ayahnya langsung sigap menyuruh tangan kanannya memegang perusahaan itu sampai Chanyeol bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun di rumah lagi.

Kalau kalian bingung kenapa Chanyeol tidak bekerja di rumah saja dengan keberadaan Sehun di perusahaan sebagai tangan kanan, itu tidak bisa dilakukan.

Hari kedua Chanyeol cuti kerja, Baekhyun mendapat telepon dari Luhan. Dan ternyata lelaki itu berlibur ke Jepang. Kemudian Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan pada Chanyeol dan dijawab bahwa Sehun menggantikan dirinya dalam perjalanan bisnis itu. Sekaligus sogokan tambahan tiket dan dua hari liburan agar Luhan bisa ikut. Jadilah Sehun, Luhan, dan Seulgi berada di Jepang selama seminggu. Oh, tapi Seulgi berada di sana murni untuk bekerja, jadi dia memilih pulang duluan setelah kerja sama selesai.

Akhirnya jelas juga kenapa Luhan tidak bisa ditelpon saat itu. Rupanya sibuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum berangkat pergi. Tadinya Chanyeol memberi keringanan pada Sehun untuk tidak datang ke kantor selama dirinya masih cuti. CEO tidak masuk, sekretaris pun tidak. Tapi Sehun bilang, dua hari tambahan di Jepang itu sudah cukup. Ia mau mendapat kenaikan upah dengan tetap bekerja dan Chanyeol menyanggupi tanpa basa-basi. Lagipula keberadaan Sehun sangat membantu perusahaannya.

Yang paling heboh dengan kehamilan Baekhyun tentu saja Ibunya dan Mamah Park. Setelah diberi kabar, besoknya langsung datang ke rumah. Sepertinya janjian. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diberi nasehat ini itu.

Mulai dari Baekhyun yang harus menjaga kesehatannya secara total, tidak boleh makan yang aneh-aneh, tidur cukup, tidak pecicilan dan sebagainya. Baekhyun mengiyakan secara halus.

Beda peran, beda lagi nasehatnya.

Kedua Ibu itu sangat serius ketika memberi petuah pada Chanyeol. Suaminya dituntut untuk bisa menjaga Baekhyun dan si calon bayi. Bukan cuma menjaga fisik, tapi juga mental. Diibaratkan bagai boneka porselen yang mudah pecah, pokoknya tidak boleh terguncang.

Chanyeol sampai menekuk wajah karena kesal tidak mendapat kepercayaan mereka. Mengadu manja pada Baekhyun sambil memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkahnya, mengusap kepala Chanyeol dari belakang sambil membelanya di depan dua Ibu itu.

"Chanyeol selalu menjagaku, kok. Aku malah sampai bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah. Hampir semuanya diambil alih Chanyeol."

Ucapannya saat itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Dua Ibu di sana akhirnya menyerah, mengakui Chanyeol. _Sasuga,_ pesona Baekhyun memang tidak bisa dibantah.

Memasuki usia limabelas minggu, gejala mual sudah tidak separah sebelumnya, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa. Sehun juga mengkoordinasi perusahaan dengan baik selagi bosnya bekerja di rumah.

Masalahnya adalah mulai banyak instansi yang meminta rapat resmi dengan sang CEO. Beralasan ingin negosiasi langsung dengan iming-iming nyata.

"Tidak bisakah kau rayu mereka supaya rapat denganmu saja? Aku akan mengirimkan bahan untuk negosiasi—yah, keras kepala sekali pak tua itu!"

Baekhyun melirik ke belakang mendengar suara suaminya meninggi. Mamah mertua yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ikutan memandang putra kandung yang misuh-misuh pada telepon. Chanyeol _mondar-mandir_ di depan ruang kerjanya, celah pintu yang terbuka membuat siapa saja bisa mengintip mejanya yang berantakan.

Baekhyun meringis ketika melihat alis menukik Chanyeol, kasihan sekali Sehun pasti sedang jadi korban omelan. Perhatiannya teralih kembali ketika mendapat usapan di perutnya yang mulai menonjol sedikit.

"Tidak sopan sekali bahasanya. Semoga saja calon cucuku ini tidak seperti Ayahnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengiyakan—meskipun dalam hati membalas, _tapi kan secara gender aku juga Ayahnya._ Tapi tidak apa-apa, selain peraturan nomor satu bahwa istri selalu benar, ada satu tingkat lagi di atasnya yaitu Mamah mertua selalu benar.

Telepon berakhir, wajahnya sangat gusar. Karena Baekhyun duduk di sudut sofa, Chanyeol terpaksa mengambil tempat duduk jauh darinya dengan Mamah Park sebagai pembatas. Uh, dia tidak bisa mengusel manja pada bahu suami kesayangan. Kepalanya dilempar ke belakang, dibiarkan menengadah di sandaran sofa.

Baekhyun meliriknya dengan khawatir. Pelan-pelan mencoba bicara, "Perusahaanmu baik-baik saja?"

Erangan frustasi diloloskan, Baekhyun meringis lagi mendengarnya—suaminya kelihatan sangat terbebani hal yang berat. Lalu Chanyeol membuka mata yang terpejam, "Baik. Kalau saja tidak ada tua bangka tak tahu diri yang _ngotot_ memperpanjang kontrak."

Pahanya diberi cubitan kasih sayang Ibunda. "Mulutmu itu! Selalu saja kelepasan setiap emosi."

Chanyeol mengusap bekas penganiayaan itu, sudah cukup lama tidak mendapatkannya sejak hidup berdua dengan Baekhyun. Reuni yang menyakitkan.

"Urus saja dulu pekerjaanmu, kau kan sudah cuti hampir empat bulan."

Baekhyun mengerjap mendengarnya sementara Chanyeol duduk menegak secepat cahaya. "Maksud Mama aku harus mulai bekerja lagi? Datang ke kantor lagi?"

Wanita itu mengangguk tegas. Wajahnya agak heran, reaksi Chanyeol sangat berlebihan seolah disuruh minggat ke ruang angkasa menjadi astronot lalu mengambil pecahan batu bulan sebagai sampel untuk diteliti bersama NAXA.

"Itu kan tugasnya kepala keluarga. Kalau kau _mager_ di rumah terus, mau makan apa bayimu nanti?"

Baekhyun melirik pintu ruang kerja yang terbuka lagi, menatap tumpukan berkas sambil membatin; _bukti meja berantakan itu menandakan Chanyeol tidak mager._ Tapi ia menghormati Mamah Park, jadi telaah itu ditelan bulat-bulat.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju, "Uang tabunganku masih segudang. _Black card_ juga nominalnya masih banyak, Baekhyun tidak banyak meminta yang mahal-mahal dariku." yang disebut diam-diam tersipu, "Perusahaanku tidak akan bangkrut kalau kehilangan satu instansi—"

"Pemikiranmu sempit sekali, sih. Anak kandungku apa bukan?" sela Mamah Park dengan tega.

Chanyeol melempar tatapan bingung meminta penjelasan. Mamah Park menggelengkan kepala, mencoba memaklumi putranya yang masih awam tentang menjadi orang tua.

"Nih ya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang menantu dan _istri_ berbakti yang tidak menyusahkan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak menghamburkan uangmu. Tapi yang Mama maksud di sini adalah bayi kalian."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun semakin merona dipuji mertua maha benar. Ia mengelus perut, mencoba menyampaikan rasa bangga melalui telepati pada jabang bayi. _Papamu bisa kau banggakan, sayang._

Wanita itu melanjutkan, "Pengeluaranmu memang tidak akan banyak selama Baekhyun mengandung, janinnya tidak membutuhkan banyak hal selain asupan nutrisi dan perawatan kesehatan yang stabil. Tapi perkirakan ini baik-baik, nanti Baekhyun mulai mengidam karena calon bayi kalian ingin mencicipi lebih banyak makanan. Nanti ada baju longgar yang harus dibeli saat kandungannya berusia tua, baju sempit itu tidak baik untuk Baekhyun, nanti perutnya terhimpit. Belum lagi biaya operasi pasca kelahiran. Dan kalian tidak mungkin lupa membeli perlengkapan bayi, kan? Dari sandang, pangan, papan—kalian bahkan belum merancang dekorasi ruangan yang nanti dihuni untuk si anggota keluarga baru, ya kan?"

Diceramahi panjang lebar membuat Chanyeol bungkam dan berpikir keras. Seharusnya semua keperluan itu tidak membuat hidupnya melarat mendadak, tapi mungkin bersiap lebih dulu tidak akan membuatnya rugi.

"Bagaimana? Sudah paham?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, pelan sekali. Dia terlalu asik tenggelam euphoria kebahagiaan karena kehamilan Baekhyun sampai tidak berpikir ke depan. Untung saja Ibunya cerewet.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Mamah Park teralih pada calon _ibu,_ "Lagipula Baekhyun tidak apa-apa kan ditinggal di rumah?"

Disebut lagi membuat Baekhyun membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia mengerjap lambat, "A-Ah..." matanya bergantian menatap mertua dan suaminya, "..iya, kondisiku juga baikan. Ada Mama dan Ibu yang bisa menemaniku, Luhan juga tidak sungkan berkunjung."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara tak jelas seperti desahan tak terima.

"Jangan berlebihan, Chanyeol. Baekhyun pasti juga bisa memilih mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang merugikan kandungannya."

Wajah keruh itu tak kunjung melunak, "Tapi tetap saja kalau aku tidak ada di sampingnya setiap saat… arh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Baekhyun mencoba menengahi, "Oke, aku tidak akan memaksakan diri melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

Chanyeol memandang lurus ke arahnya, masih ragu, "Tapi, Baekhyun sayangku—"

"Suami yang baik adalah suami yang menafkahi istrinya!" sela Mama Park lagi.

Chanyeol gusar di tempatnya. Sekali lagi, seorang Ibu selalu benar. Perintahnya mutlak, membantah bisa dianggap durhaka. Chanyeol kalah telak. Baekhyun tersenyum memberinya semangat.

Chanyeol mengangguk, isyarat setuju tapi mulutnya terkunci. Ia bangkit, menuju ruang kerja dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Menimbun semua konsentrasinya di sana sendirian. Baekhyun menatap khawatir pada sikap merajuk itu. Mamah Park mengusap bahunya dengan senyuman di wajah ketika mendapati atmosfer menjadi tegang.

"Kepala keluarga memang harus jadi tulang punggung. Biarkan saja."

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Baekhyun sedang menata baju yang sudah disetrika rapi ke dalam lemari ketika Chanyeol masuk ke kamar. Oh, akhirnya suaminya selesai membuat bahan rapat di ruang kerja sejak enam jam yang lalu. Chanyeol hanya keluar untuk makan malam dan mengunci diri lagi setelahnya. Pria itu meregangkan lengan dan melemaskan bahunya, Baekhyun menatapnya lama sambil tersenyum tipis. Cukup lega melihat suaminya tidak lagi memasang wajah masam.

Chanyeol baru sadar diperhatikan dan melihat aktivitas Baekhyun yang tertunda, "Ah, Baekhyun, seharusnya aku saja yang merapikan baju itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau kan sudah menyetrikanya tadi siang. Aku hanya merapikannya, itu bukan melakukan hal yang berlebihan." Lipatan baju terakhir tertata rapi, ia menutup pintu lemari.

Chanyeol menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya di atas ranjang, meminta Baekhyun agar segera berbaring. Baekhyun menuruti, ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dengan hati-hati. Ia suka sekali berbaring menyamping, bisa menghadap suami tampannya dan merasakan kehangatan pelukannya. _Mumpung_ perutnya belum terlalu besar, ia masih bisa mendapatkan pelukan.

"Apa agendamu besok?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Berangkat jam delapan, rapat jam sembilan, rapat lagi jam sebelas, dan rapat terakhir jam tiga sore." matanya terpejam, lelah duluan membayangkan kegiatan hari esok.

Baekhyun mengusap dahi suaminya agar kerutan itu hilang. Sebersit ide terlintas. Ia membersihkan kerongkongan lalu berkata, "Semangat ya, _Daddy._ " suaranya dibuat lucu bagai anak-anak. Mewakilkan calon bayi dalam perutnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, gemas dengan sikapnya. Penat yang merantainya terasa luruh bersama tawa. Ia menangkup sisi wajah Baekhyun sambil meminta, "Coba panggil aku begitu lagi."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tadi kan sudah, ayo tidur."

"Sekali lagi,"

"Tidak mau."

"Tadi kan anak kita, sekarang coba gunakan suaramu sendiri."

"Jangan membuatku malu, Chanyeoool!"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi melihat suaminya menyembunyikan wajah dengan telapak tangan. Lalu ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan cara yang menenangkan. "Apa bayi kita menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Apapun itu? Makanan ringan masa tidak?"

Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawah, jadi memikirkan berbagai makanan favoritnya. Tapi ia memang tidak menginginkan apapun. "Uuuh, untuk sekarang tidak ada… atau mungkin aku ingin brownies untuk camilan."

Chanyeol menekan dagu suaminya ke bawah, melepaskan bibir dari gigitan, "Cokelat, mint, atau blueberry?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, senang karena Chanyeol ingat menyebutkan rasa kesukaannya pada makanan itu. "Yang cokelat saja." jawabnya.

"Besok akan kubeli saat pulang kerja. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu yang lain, jangan sungkan menghubungiku. Meskipun aku berada di tengah _meeting_ penting sampai sakaratul maut sekalipun, akan kuangkat telpon darimu."

Tiba-tiba matanya berkaca bening seperti anak anjing hilang, bibir tipisnya dibuat melengkung ke bawah, "Jangan bicara begitu, kalau kau sekarat nanti anak kita bagaimana? Aku bagaimana?"

Kuberitahu kalian satu hal, fakta lapangan menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol jauh lebih manja daripada Baekhyun. Tubuh besarnya lebih haus perhatian dari tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Dia betah menempeli Baekhyun bagai lintah selama berjam-jam meski mereka berada di luar ruangan dan di depan banyak orang. Bahkan mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Baekhyun tanpa malu, entah tiba-tiba menyambar tangan, jemari, pipi, bahu, hidung dan masih banyak lagi hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

Ia tidak mau tahu kalau Baekhyun mengabaikan atau melihat ke arah lain meski hanya sebentar. Tapi cuma disaat seperti ini saja, saat kehamilan saja Baekhyun bisa tiba-tiba manja sekali padanya. Efek kehidupan lain dalam perut? Bisa jadi.

Chanyeol? Senang-senang saja dong.

Mengambil kesempatan, lengkungan bibir itu dikecup ringan berkali-kali sampai tersenyum lagi. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Tapi besok Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor." suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba berefek sedih bagai anak bayi menjatuhkan mainan dari tempat tidurnya dan tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali. Tidak rela.

Satu alisnya naik. _Oh? Bukannya Baekhyun sudah setuju ya?_ Tangannya merambat naik untuk mengunyel-unyel pipi suaminya, gemas bukan main, "Aku juga masih betah di rumah dengan Baekhyun."

"Pasti besok kau pulang malam lagi. Terus nanti aku makan sendirian."

 _Serius deh kok Baekhyun tiba-tiba manja begini? Bikin nyaris khilaf saja._

"Jam lima sore, aku akan pulang tepat waktu."

Baekhyun menarik ulur kaos Chanyeol selagi mengalihkan mata, "Omong-omong perutku jadi tidak bagus."

"Kok begitu? Perutmu memang membesar, tapi masih imut kok." godanya.

Baekhyun bersemu tapi merengek lagi, "Serius, Chanyeol. Apalagi nanti kulit perutku semakin meregang dan mulai muncul garis kemerahan. Nanti kalau sudah semakin besar, semakin banyak garisnya. Berat badanku juga bertambah lagi, jadi terlihat jelek…" suaranya berubah jadi cicitan diakhir kalimat.

Baekhyun memekik kaget ketika tangan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke piamanya dan mengusap perutnya langsung. Jarinya menelusuri dari ujung ke ujung.

"Di mataku kau tetap cantik."

Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol di perutnya, "Raba sendiri, Chanyeol. Tubuhku ketambahan lemak, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Masih seksi kok."

"…dasar perayu." Baekhyun menjawab setengah merengut setengah merona. Intinya unyu maksimal.

Dengan terburu Chanyeol menjemput bibir yang mengerucut lucu dalam lumatan ringan. Lidahnya bergerak pelan, berniat membasahi hanya di luar—ia menahan diri tahu—tapi Baekhyun, diluar dugaan, lebih dulu memeluk lehernya lalu membuka celah, tak segan menggoda titik sensitif bibinya untuk dibasahi juga dihisap atas bawah bergantian.

Chanyeol sadar dengan cepat, memutus pagutan dan memanggil kembali akal sehatnya supaya tidak kelepasan. Hei, dia tidak boleh terpancing karena besok Baekhyun sendirian di rumah.

"Waktunya tidur, Baek."

Telunjuknya mengusap basah di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Sepasang mata favoritnya yang terpejam akhirnya diperlihatkan—sayu dan berkabut, bersamaan dengan mulut yang terbuka menyapa ujung jarinya dengan lidah. Sentuhannya lembut, ringan, main-main, dan berbahaya.

Tubuhnya kaku seketika, tidak sanggup mencegah apapun. Membiarkan jarinya dilecehkan. Melihat Chanyeol yang membeku, Baekhyun gencar menarik tangan mendekat, diusap sensual punggung tangan selagi jari itu masuk semakin dalam untuk dibelit lidahnya dengan cara yang menggoda.

Hasratnya tergelitik menyenangkan.

"Baekhyun," tahu-tahu suara bariton sudah sama beratnya dengan napas, "besok aku bekerja." peringatnya.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka lagi, "Aku tahu," sisi jari telunjuk itu diberi gigitan ringan, "makanya aku melakukan ini." dijilat sekali dan diakhiri dengan kecupan, matanya tidak lepas dari manic suaminya, "Penuhi kadar kerinduanku malam ini juga, _Daddy_."

 _Daddy katanya._

 _Hmmm khilaf beneran ini mah._

Tangan ditarik mundur, wajah Chanyeol mendekat sebagai gantinya. Ciumannya diawali penekanan ringan sebelum mengapit bibir bawah Baekhyun untuk dihisap haus seperti sedotan minuman. Lunak tak bertulang merambat pada bibir atas selagi jari basah itu mengusap pipi dan turun menggesek nadi yang bergemuruh di leher suami mungilnya.

Baekhyun menelusupkan jari ke rambut hitam itu ketika Chanyeol melepas ciuman, tidak rela. Tapi Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepala, menggunakan sudut lain yang memungkinkan diberi ruang leluasa untuk menciumi lebih panas, lebih liar dan lebih tamak. Ia bangun, mengubah posisi mereka pelan-pelan saat Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada cepakkan bibir yang terdengar sensual. Lidahnya tidak berhenti menggelitik mulut atas Baekhyun dan bermain dengan lunak yang sama.

"..nnghh.. Chanyeol."

Rambut belakangnya diremas. Lenguhan didengarnya sebagai penghargaan, seperti medali setelah memenangkan lomba. Rasanya menyenangkan tapi adiktif, membuatnya ingin mendapatkannya lagi.

Darahnya mendidih, disela waktu sempit pelepasan tautan bibir membuahkan napas panas membakar birahi. Maka Chanyeol menambah bermenit-menit lagi untuk memuaskan suami mungilnya dengan ciuman sampai liur mengucur ke dagu.

Ketika Chanyeol sepenuhnya melepas ciuman, Baekhyun terengah dengan—sialnya—bibir basah total dan rona merah menjalar sampai telinga. Baekhyun membuka mata kemudian menyadari Chanyeol sudah berada di atasnya dengan sepasang manik terselimuti nafsu. Ia melihat iris kesukaannya memancarkan aura dominasi.

Tatapan dalam sarat akan keinginan yang kuat. Keinginan untuk menyentuh Baekhyun-nya.

"Jangan menyesal sudah membangunkan mode liarku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, manis dan menggoda disaat yang bersamaan. Jemarinya bergerak menyisir rambut suaminya ke belakang, memperlihatkan dahi dan wajah seksi dambaannya itu lebih jelas.

"Satu kali…?" Chanyeol menawar karena darahnya mulai berkumpul di selatan, berdenyut tidak nyaman meminta dituntaskan. Kepalanya melesak pada leher Baekhyun, menghirup dalam aroma khas sampai dibuat candu. Pelukan di lehernya semakin erat.

Baekhyun berbisik menggoda, "Dua atau tiga aku sanggup."

Itu lebih dari sekedar undangan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di waktu empat bulan kandungan, Baekhyun tidak masalah ditinggal Chanyeol bekerja. Luhan sering kali mampir ke rumahnya, menggoda Baekhyun habis-habisan tentang calon bayi lalu mengubah topiknya ketika Baekhyun sudah kepanasan karena malu.

Di usia lima bulan, Baekhyun mulai menyadari rasa rindu untuk suaminya, didesak keinginan memberitahu segala macam perkembangan yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Kata orang, usia kandungan lima bulan itu adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Janin terbentuk semakin jelas, mulai dari wajah, kelamin, sampai sidik jarinya. Dan Baekhyun harus puas dengan sedikit waktu bercengkrama dengan Chanyeol-nya di malam hari.

Ia melampiaskan kekosongan dengan menghabiskan makanan satu toples per hari. Sayangnya itu adalah makanan manis. Pernah sekali, Chanyeol memergoki Baekhyun dan langsung menyimpan toples berisi biskuit krim itu ke lemari paling atas supaya Baekhyun tidak bisa mengambilnya.

Tapi tetap saja kesepian ditinggal Chanyeol membuatnya seperti remaja galau diputuskan pacar sampai mengonsumsi es krim, cokelat, dan lainnya sampai berbungkus-bungkus. Sampai ketika di suatu malam—atau pagi? Intinya pukul satu saat itu Baekhyun terbangun karena lapar.

Chanyeol langsung bangun ketika diminta, tidak peduli pagi nanti dia ada pertemuan, Baekhyun tetaplah nomor satu. Baekhyun tidak meminta aneh-aneh, cuma menginginkan sesuatu di dapur untuk mengganjal perutnya. Jadi Chanyeol turun ke bawah bermaksud membuat roti panggang dan segelas susu ketika menemukan persediaan cokelat milik Baekhyun yang teronggok di sudut lemari es.

"Apa yang kubilang tentang makanan manis, Baekhyun?"

Tatapan dominan mengintimidasi. Baekhyun dibuat menciut di bawahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah karena gugup.

"Eh… kau melarangku memakannya…"

"Lalu kenapa menyimpan bungkusan sebanyak ini? Kau tahu kan glukosa tidak baik untuk perkembangan bayi kita?"

"…habisnya enak—"

"Enak di lidah saja. Tolong, Baekhyun, pikirkan baik-baik dan tahan dirimu."

"M-Maaf.. Chanyeol."

Itu pertama kalinya Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar marah padanya. Bahkan ketika urusan lapar sudah selesai, Chanyeol berbaring memunggunginya. Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan posisi diabaikan begitu. Ia mendekat pelan-pelan, menggenggam kaos suaminya dan membenamkan wajah di punggung padat itu.

"Chanyeol… aku minta maaf.." suaranya sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar, "aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Chanyeol tidak bergerak, Baekhyun nyaris mengira suaminya sudah terlelap lagi. Namun pergerakan dada Chanyeol yang tidak selaras menunjukkan bahwa napasnya sedang tertahan emosi.

"H-Habisnya Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah dan aku… uhm, kesepian.." malu mendera hebat, tapi Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan, "..jadi aku melampiaskan semuanya ke makanan. Aku sungguh menyesal menyeret bayi kita ke permasalahanku sendiri. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Harapannya sudah berada diujung hampir padam karena Chanyeol tidak juga merespon apa-apa. Baekhyun menghela napas, tangannya melepas cengkraman kemudian mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengagetkannya. Pria itu berbalik cepat untuk menahan tangan Baekhyun, mencegahnya menjauh.

Napas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku berubah kekanakan karena emosi. Maaf, Baekhyunie. Aku lalai memerhatikanmu. Salahku karena tidak juga mengerti perasaanmu."

Pipinya diusap sayang. Baekhyun luluh disuguhi wajah menyesal Chanyeol. "Jadi kita berbaikan sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekali dan berbisik di sana, "Ya, anggap kita impas."

Senyum merekah di wajah masing-masing. Mereka kembali berbagi pelukan hangat—mulai agak sulit karena perut besar Baekhyun. Sebelum sepenuhnya menepi ke alam mimpi, Baekhyun menceletuk, "Kau harus meletakkan makanan manisku di tempat yang tidak terjamah tanganku."

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggungnya, meninabobokan supaya Baekhyun melupakan adonan bercampur glukosa itu. "Tenang saja. Aku akan meletakkannya di lantai."

Oh pintar sekali. Baekhyun mana mau repot-repot membungkuk mengambil benda di lantai dengan kondisi perutnya yang sekarang.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ada kekecewaan mendera saat memasuki usia duapuluh enam minggu. Baekhyun ditemani Ibu dan Mamah mertua untuk pemeriksaan rutin calon bayinya ke rumah sakit. Tanpa Chanyeol. Pria itu dirantai pekerjaan menumpuk dan mulai sulit ditemui. Jadi Baekhyun hanya memaklumi dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Nafsu makannya yang meningkat drastis disanggupi Chanyeol. Pria itu bersedia mengangkat telepon darurat _ngidam_ Baekhyun saat di tengah _meeting._

 _["Chanyeol, aku mau pasta"]_

Dahi berkerut, ponsel semakin ditekan ke telinga seperti tidak percaya, "Huh, pasta?"

 _["Iya. Chanyeol sedang sibuk ya? Tidak bisa membelikannya? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu…"]_

Bagai rintih anak anjing kehujanan, suara itu tidak bisa ditolak. Ruang kaca di belakangnya dianggap kosong meski sebenarnya beberapa orang penting menunggunya kembali melanjutkan rapat. Sesuai perjanjian, Baekhyun wajib memberitahu Chanyeol apa yang diinginkannya, meskipun ia memegang dompet sendiri, pokoknya Chanyeol mutlak tahu.

Ibu jari diangkat untuk mengurut dahi agar lipatannya hilang. Chanyeol tersenyum bersiap menghibur, "Tidak kok. Aku terkejut saja tiba-tiba kau mau masakan Italia. Nanti aku pinta Mama untuk membawakannya dari Viva Polo."

 _["Uhm…"]_

Gumaman itu terdengar ragu alih-alih menyetujui kesepakatan. Chanyeol dibuat bingung lagi. "Kenapa? Ada hal lain yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun membuat suara tak jelas di sebrang telepon. Ah, anak ini pasti masih takut untuk menyuarakan keinginannya. Chanyeol harus membujuknya pelan-pelan.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu. Katakan saja."

Chanyeol sudah berpikir panjang untuk mengunjungi mesin ATM jika Baekhyun menginginkan jajanan pinggir jalan. Karena tidak semua toko menyediakan alat penggesek kartu dan Chanyeol tidak terbiasa membawa uang tunai banyak-banyak dalam dompetnya.

 _["…aku maunya sekarang"]_

Oh… dikira apa.

"Tidak bisa menunggu saat aku pulang saja?"

 _["A-Ah kalau Chanyeol sedang sibuk, tidak apa-apa nanti sore saja"]_

Sikap menurut Baekhyun yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya sendiri adalah pertanda bahwa Chanyeol harus mengalah. Syukurlah Chanyeol mulai bisa membaca situasi.

"Satu jam," deklarasinya tiba-tiba.

 _["S-Satu jam…?"]_

"Bersabarlah paling lama satu jam, nanti aku akan mengirimkannya untukmu."

Telpon segera ditutup ketika mendengar balasan Baekhyun yang menyetujui dengan terkesiap. Pintu kaca di belakangnya sudah diketuk-ketuk oleh Sehun sebagai pengingat waktu. Ia berbalik dan mengangguk. Sempat berbisik memberikan beberapa perintah pada Sehun dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruang rapat.

 **…**

Baekhyun sibuk mengubah posisi bantal sofa yang mengganjalnya untuk bersandar. Ia merasa tidak enak, Chanyeol pasti sedang dalam rapat penting. Tapi kemunculannya saja memang tiba-tiba ingin makan masakan Italia itu. Benar kata Mamah Park, usia kandungan enam bulan membuatnya lebih sering lapar.

Baekhyun menepuk ringan perutnya, memberi sapaan, "Hei _baby,_ kalau mau minta sesuatu jangan susahkan _Daddy_ ya. Dia sedang kerja keras untuk kelangsungan hidup kita. Jadi kita harus menghargai usahanya dengan tidak mengganggu, _okay?_ "

Gerakan itu nyata dirasakan, Baekhyun tahu bayinya merespon sebagai jawaban.

Selain itu, pendengaran di masa dua puluh enam minggu sudah semakin sempurna—ini kata Dokter Kim. Makanya Ibunda dan Mamah Park sering mengingatkannya untuk selalu berkomunikasi dengan si bayi.

"Kau mengerti apa yang Papa katakan, ya?"

Belum sempat meneruskan obrolan, suara pintu diketuk memecahkan konsentrasinya. Ia bangun pelan-pelan dan membuka kunci pintu. Pria tinggi membawa plastik belanja berdiri di depannya.

"Halo, Baekhyun."

Wajah berubah cerah, "Sehun! Kau ke sini sendirian?"

Sehun segera menutup pintu lagi. "Maaf, dia sibuk dengan _meeting_. Nih Tuan Park menyuruhku mengantar pesanan Nyonya besar."

Alisnya bertaut, "Nyonya besar..? Siapa—ooh..." baru sadar plastik putih itu berlogo Viva Polo, kepalanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum malu, "Dasar!"

Sehun tertawa singkat, "Kalau tidak mau, ubah saja jadi Nyonya Park."

"Kenapa nyonya, _sih_?"

Sehun terkekeh sambil menjawab, "Soalnya kan sudah mau punya anak."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun, "Kau ini! Ayo masuk."

Sehun menggunakan tangan yang bebas untuk membantunya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sehun juga bertanggung jawab menjaga Baekhyun kala Chanyeol tidak ada. Bisa dipenggal kepalanya kalau Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa disaat dirinya datang ke rumah.

Ia berjalan menuju rak di atas konter untuk mengambil garpu yang bersih. "Perlu piring atau di _sterofoam_ saja?"

"Langsung di sini saja." ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka box makanan itu.

Garpu diterima, ia memakan pasta dengan bersemangat. Sehun menduduki kursi tinggi. Menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya dan pandangan melekat pada objek di sampingnya. Awalnya sibuk memerhatikan bagaimana lahapnya Baekhyun menyantap pasta, lalu matanya turun pada perut besar itu.

"Sudah enam bulan ya, Baekhyun. Pantas saja nafsu makanmu sebesar ini." Sehun terkikik pelan setelahnya, menotis cara makan yang agak berantakan itu.

"Jangan menghina orang hamil, Sehun. Tidak baik untuk didengar bayiku." Baekhyun memberitahunya dengan nada mengancam yang lucu.

Sehun bangkit untuk meraih gelas dan menuangkan air putih dari wadah kaca. "Bayimu sudah bisa mendengar suara dari luar memangnya?" ia bertanya penasaran sambil duduk kembali.

"Sudah bisa, lho. Sini, kemarikan tanganmu…"

Tanpa sempat menolak, telapak tangan Sehun diambil Baekhyun dan diletakkan di atas perutnya. Sehun menahan napas, ia belum pernah menyentuhnya. Tidak dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menatapnya tajam ketika dirinya ada di dekat Baekhyun. Seolah sang CEO masih ragu jika Sehun sudah _move on_ atau masih terjebak masa lalu.

Ya Tuhan, dasar pencemburu. Padahal Sehun sudah punya tunangan yang jelas-jelas nyata bukan delusi semata.

" _Baby,_ ini Paman Sehun, dia teman Papa sewaktu kuliah. Dia juga tunangannya Paman Luhan."

Suara apik Baekhyun mengalun damai. Sangat merdu untuk didengar Sehun di jarak sedekat itu. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis dari samping. Untuk sesaat—hanya sepersekian detik, Sehun merasakan degupan jantungnya meningkat. Seolah ia kembali berdebar saat berdua saja dengan mantan gebetan.

Saat itu ia merasakannya meski agak samar, entah tendangan dari si bayi atau cuma gerakan berputar.

Matanya melebar takjub, "Whoa, bayimu hebat sekali." Ia disadarkan dengan kenyataan bahwa mantan gebetannya ini sudah menikah, ditambah sedang mengandung anak orang.

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, "Iya kan? Dia sudah seaktif ini sejak minggu lalu."

Dalam hati Sehun mengutuk kehadiran Chanyeol yang absen. Chanyeol seharusnya bersyukur telah mendapatkan hati Baekhyun sebelum jatuh ke pelukan Sehun dulu. Seharusnya si maniak kerja itu menyisihkan waktu untuk mengetahui kondisi bayinya—demi pernikahannya dengan Luhan tahun depan, Chanyeol sangat menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun!

"Sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak merasakan hal hebat ini." Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan— _mampus, aku duluan yang merasakan ini dari si caplang sialan._

Hati Sehun agak teriris melihat senyum Baekhyun luntur.

"Oh benar sekali." sahutnya tak bersemangat.

Sehun sungguh bernafsu untuk kembali ke kantor dan melempar berkas-berkas ke muka sang CEO agar membenarkan letak otaknya yang mungkin tergeser karena tidak bisa membedakan prioritas. Masa Baekhyun yang sedang hamil bayinya ada di peringkat kedua dari pekerjaan?

Benar-benar!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Chanyeol melewatkan perkembangan bayinya yang sudah bisa cegukan, berkedip, dan menendang sebagai respon suara atau sentuhan. Baekhyun merasakan kebahagiaan bayinya yang aktif sendirian. Dan terkadang rasa senangnya hampir dikalahkan dengan kekosongan yang ada.

Ia masih rutin melakukan pemeriksaan tapi menunda berita jenis kelamin bayinya meski usia sudah menginjak minggu ke dua puluh sembilan. Dokter yang memeriksanya memaklumi, bahkan sering menghibur saat pasiennya itu datang tanpa suami.

Masa yang menyulitkan dirinya adalah saat berada di rumah sakit. Baekhyun terlalu banyak berdiri dan berjalan jika keluar dari rumah. Dan itu mengakibatkan kakinya sering kram sampai sedikit membengkak.

Luhan senantiasa membantu untuk memijat kakinya saat bersantai di sofa. Tunangan Sehun itu kembali bercerita bahwa ia menuntut Sehun untuk mengurangi jadwal Chanyeol seminim mungkin agar tersedia lebih banyak waktu bagi kepala keluarga itu menemani Baekhyun.

Mau tahu apa jawaban Sehun?

Sehun mengadu bahwa ia sudah berusaha, tapi Chanyeol selalu menerima ajakan pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain dengan alasan _tanggung kalau dihentikan._

"Tidak tahu diri sekali sih Chanyeol itu. Dia kan bisa dengan mudah tidak masuk kerja, dia pemimpinnya. Kandunganmu sudah tujuh bulan, lho. Tujuh bulan, Baekhyun!" Luhan meninggikan suara terbawa amarah, tangannya yang mengurut pergelangan kaki Baekhyun lebih menekan dengan tenaga tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun meringis, "Aww! Itu sakit, Luhan."

Luhan segera mengusapnya hati-hati, "Maaf, aku kelepasan." Lalu cengengesan. Sedetik kemudian alisnya menukik kesal lagi, "Dan juga seharusnya pria itu yang merawatmu penuh kasih sayang. Coba katakan padaku kalau Chanyeol tahu bayinya sudah bisa menendang, dia bahkan tidak tahu kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng apa adanya. Chanyeol selalu terlihat kelelahan sepulang dari kantor. Jadi Baekhyun membiarkannya beristirahat tanpa basa-basi.

"Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol juga mengulanginya." Baekhyun menyahut tanpa sadar.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Benar juga. Baekhyun lagi-lagi terlalu menahan diri. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak tahu menahu kondisi suaminya. Begitu saja terus sampai Luhan berganti marga menjadi Oh.

"Oke. Berarti sekarang waktunya berubah."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Nada bicaramu seperti _power ranger._ "

Luhan berbinar bangga, "Oh itu kartun kesukaan Sehun waktu kecil—yak, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" ia berdeham sebagai selingan, "Ahem. Jadi ini sudah waktunya untuk tahu jenis kelamin bayi kalian. Bilang pada Chanyeol untuk menemanimu ke rumah sakit. Aku yakin dia pasti kegirangan mengetahui sejauh apa perkembangan bayi sampai lupa ada _meeting_ yang harus dihadiri. Sekali-sekali jadilah egois, Baekhyun. Yang butuh perhatian bukan dirimu saja, bayimu juga."

Biasanya, apa kata Luhan itu benar.

Dulu, Luhan lah yang membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merubah status menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luhan juga yang membantu Baekhyun menguatkan diri di tengah goyahnya hubungan mereka menjelang kelulusan. Luhan yang meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika Chanyeol berada jauh dari jangkauannya—terbongkar sudah saat itu Chanyeol sibuk mengumpulkan uang untuk melamarnya.

Dan tebak siapa yang membantu Baekhyun untuk berani bicara tentang kehamilan?

Luhan juga!

Tunangan Sehun itu berperan besar dalam keberhasilan hubungan mereka. Baekhyun mendadak terharu. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca tertangkap retina Luhan.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau sedih begitu?" seketika Luhan panik.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya sebelum basah lebih banyak. Ia menurunkan kaki dari pangkuan Luhan, beralih menggenggam kedua tangan beraroma terapi bekas minyak yang mengurutnya sedari tadi.

"Luhan." nadanya serius seolah bersiap membicarakan antara hidup dan mati, tapi matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "Baekhyun, jangan membuatku takut."

"Terima kasih. Aku sungguh-sungguh, sangat sangat sangat tulus mengatakan terima kasih. Kau harus tahu itu." pilihan katanya jadi berantakan.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon, masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun seutuhnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membalas semua kebaikanmu. Aku akan membantumu saat kau sudah menikah nanti, aku juga akan memijat kakimu seperti ini kalau kau hamil, eh.. tapi sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkannya juga sih, kau ahli dalam hal beginian dan Sehun juga sama pengertiannya denganmu—"

Luhan memotongnya dengan tawa. Sangat kencang sampai matanya berair. Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah melongo lucu sampai Luhan menghentikan tawanya.

"Baekhyun, aku mengerti maksudmu. Jangan sungkan begitu, kita kan sahabat."

"Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Luhan berdecak main-main, "Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa ditepati." candanya.

Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, "Kau jahat sekali. Aku kan berusaha."

Luhan mengunyel-unyel pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Yaampun, aku bercanda. Ternyata benar Ibu hamil itu perasaannya sangat sensitif. Apalagi perutnya sudah sebesar ini." Ia suka sekali menggoda Baekhyun—reaksinya lucu.

Ia bicara lagi dengan tangan berpindah menapak di atas perut Baekhyun, "Kurang dari empat bulan lagi bayimu akan lahir."

Baekhyun tersenyum menyadari fakta manis itu. "Aku akan membiarkanmu bermain dengannya sampai puas."

Kedua mata Luhan berbinar senang. " _Brilliant_! Aku akan menagih janji itu."

Lalu dua sahabat itu kembali bersenda gurau sampai langit meredup menjadi sore hari.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya sejak semalam. Ia larut dalam kemenangan memikirkan saran Luhan, yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menolaknya. Untuk memastikan seratus persen, Baekhyun baru membicarakan tentang pemeriksaan kandungan pada suaminya di pagi hari. Di tengah-tengah sarapan.

Kalian mau tahu apa reaksi Chanyeol?

Pasti kalian menjerit penuh kelegaan bercampur senang seperti Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol mengerjap berkali-kali seperti orang bodoh. Kemudian sendok di tangannya jatuh kembali ke piring, ia memutar kursi Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya dengan terburu. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh harap namun Chanyeol malah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan letupan di dadanya ketika Chanyeol berkata;

"Sehun, tolong batalkan semua pertemuan hari ini."

 _["H-Hah? Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan?"]_

"Aku mabuk, dimabuk kegembiraan karena sebentar lagi jenis kelamin bayiku akan terungkap. Pokoknya aku akan bersama Baekhyun hari ini, jadi tolong urus sisanya di kantor."

 _["Eh? Itu kabar bagus untuk kalian sih, tapi, sial Chanyeol, kau tega sekali padaku—"]_

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan Sehun, tapi perhatiannya tersedot ke hal lain.

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Aku pasti akan menemanimu." Bisiknya menyetujui lalu menciumi wajah Baekhyun dengan suka cita.

 **…**

Dokter Kim memberi sapaan hangat pada Chanyeol, mengatakan bahwa dirinya ikut senang melihat Baekhyun datang didampingi suami. Sesungguhnya kalimat itu agak menyayat hati Chanyeol, sekaligus merasa malu karena tidak pernah hadir.

Dan juga Chanyeol sudah tahu sejauh apa perkembangan bayinya. Baekhyun terus bercerita selama perjalanan tentang bagaimana si bayi bergerak-gerak dalam perutnya saat diajak bicara. Tak luput mengatakan bahwa ia sering menyanyikan lagu untuk bayi mereka. Chanyeol tahu semerdu apa suara Baekhyun, jadi ia terus memuji kemungkinan si kecil sangat bahagia bisa mendengar suara Papanya sampai pipi Baekhyun bersemu malu.

"Lihat, dia sedang berkedip dan menghindari cahaya yang disorot padanya."

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun sejak memasuki ruang pemeriksaan. Jadi ia merasakan bagaimana kerasnya Baekhyun meremas tangannya, gemas mendengar penjelasan dokter Kim.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung tangan Baekhyun, menyalurkan perasaan yang sama.

Alat di atas perut Baekhyun bergerak menyusuri pelan, "Dia tidak berhenti berputar, sepertinya senang karena kali ini dilihat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tidak lama lagi dia bisa mengisap jempolnya sendiri."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil membayangkannya. Matanya terasa panas dan ia sadar monitor yang dilihatnya daritadi mulai memburam karena air mata.

"Saya sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi Baekhyun meminta untuk tetap merahasiakannya. Setidaknya sampai suaminya ada di sini untuk menerima kejutan bersama-sama."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang merasakan tenggorokannya menyempit. Tidak bisa membedakan mana rasa penyesalan dan kebahagiaan.

Dokter Kim menatap calon orang tua itu bergantian dengan senyum lebar. "Bayi yang aktif ini adalah laki-laki. Selamat, keluarga Park akan menerima calon _captain._ "

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk mencegah isakan lolos. Bibirnya tak pegal terus tersenyum menyambut kebahagiaan menyeruak di dadanya. Begitu banyak sampai ia tidak tahu apakah waktu masih berjalan atau berhenti.

Ia sungguh berharap Chanyeol akan selalu setia di sampingnya seperti sekarang. Membagi perasaan mereka bersama. Menyalurkan betapa mereka sama-sama bangga akan menjadi calon orang tua. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa pria tinggi itu benar-benar ada, melihat Chanyeol yang memandang lekat monitor tanpa berkedip.

Tatapan suaminya akhirnya jatuh langsung pada Baekhyun. Senyumnya tak kalah bahagia dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk, mencium punggung tangan yang masih digenggamnya.

"Calon bayi kita hebat. Sama hebatnya denganmu…"

Baekhyun tidak butuh apa-apa lagi selain tatapan penuh kasih sayang itu.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Minggu berikutnya terasa begitu cepat. Chanyeol tidak lagi mengurus kantornya, ia membiarkan Sehun menderita sendirian di sana. Hanya sesekali menelpon untuk memastikan keadaan saham lalu memutus sambungan secepat kilat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berdiskusi mengenai barang-barang yang akan tersedia di kamar jagoan kecil mereka. Melingkari katalog perabotan sambil berdebat ringan tentang warna dan modelnya.

"Chanyeol, kau serius memilih yang warna merah? Maksudku, warna halus seperti _baby blue_ lebih enak dipandang."

"Merah untuk laki-laki, Baekhyun."

"Sekalian saja kau pesan tempat tidur berbentuk mobil di film _cars_!"

"Ah! Kau mengingatkanku satu hal. Bagaimana kalau selimutnya bergambar _zootopia_ saja?"

Baekhyun berdecak keras melihat Chanyeol berbinar dengan obsesi kartunnya. Ia menutup katalog di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Dasar pecandu kartun! Biru sedalam samudera lebih baik. Kesan dingin dan tenang. Kau tidak mau bayi kita rewel karena warna _ngejreng_ kamarnya, bukan?"

"Kau sendiri terobsesi dengan warna biru, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengingatkan, "Kau yakin mau membuat kamarnya sebelas duabelas dengan bendera Finlandia?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, "Lebih baik karena kita sudah sepakat akan menerapkan tema Skandinavia."

Chanyeol menarik pipi suaminya dengan gemas, "Aku berubah pikiran. Konsep _zootopia_ saja, atau setidaknya kebun binatang. Kita bisa pasang _wallpaper_ berbagai macam binatang, bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, memikirkannya dengan matang. Lalu alisnya tetap bertaut tak suka, "Skandianvia. Titik."

Chanyeol masih kekeuh, "Kebun binatang lebih lucu—"

"Ingat Chanyeol, dia laki-laki. Kalau sudah besar nanti, bisa malu kalau tahu kamarnya sangat kekanakan." sela Baekhyun dengan pemikiran panjangnya.

"Kita bisa mengganti dekorasi kamar saat dia sudah tidak suka." usul Chanyeol _enteng_.

Seenaknya saja si maniak kerja. Kali ini Baekhyun yang menarik telinga suaminya dengan sayang. "Jangan menghamburkan uang."

"Baekhyun, aku CEO yang kaya raya—aw, aw sakit!"

Telinganya berbekas merah sepeninggal tangan Baekhyun. "Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat." ucapnya final. Ia berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol untuk mengatur napasnya karena lelah adu argumen.

Tidak disangka, Chanyeol mendekat dan membaui rambutnya sampai ke belakang telinga. Baekhyun berjengit terkejut. Lengan besar itu melingkari perutnya dari belakang, mencegahnya kabur dari rasa geli.

"Chanyeoool..." rengeknya meminta dilepaskan.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memesan _wallpaper_ perahu Viking versi kartun juga naga seperti di film _How to Train Your Dragon._ Itu tidak akan mencemari konsep Skandinavia-nya, ya kan?"

Baekhyun merinding ketika basah menyapa lehernya. Terus merambat dan berakhir mengulum telinganya. "C-Chan…" napasnya tersendat. Ia tidak bisa fokus menjawab dengan lidah kurang ajar itu menggoda kulitnya.

Chanyeol masih belum puas. Kali ini membawa giginya ikut andil, menciptakan tanda cinta di leher itu. Ia menggelitik perut Baekhyun dengan usapan sensual selagi berbisik dengan bariton andalannya, "Menerima tawaranku atau tidak, sayang?"

Persetan.

"Kuterima dengan satu syarat!" Baekhyun setengah memekik menjawabnya. Merasa gelisah karena hormon kehamilan terkadang membuatnya ingin melakukan _itu_ tanpa alasan.

Chanyeol semakin gencar menapakkan jemarinya untuk berpindah pada pinggang Baekhyun, membuat pola melingkar yang menggelitik hasrat. Sweater _cream_ kebesaran yang dikenakan Baekhyun sampai melorot kerahnya. Menampakkan tengkuknya yang siap disantap. "Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol selagi membuat tanda di sana.

"..hnggh…" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lenguhan kalau tengkuk sensitifnya menjadi sasaran. Ia menarik napas lalu bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang Chanyeol. "Dua ronde di atas sofa." ucapnya kepayahan.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Yakin tidak mau di ranjang?"

"Di sini saja, aku mau duduk di pangkuanmu."

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur ia menjaga kebugarannya sehingga ia bisa menahan berat tubuh Baekhyun dengan kandungan tujuh bulan lebih seminggu itu. Baekhyun mendapat keinginannya, Chanyeol juga mendapatkannya—bonus mencicip surga dunia.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Luhan mulai jarang berkunjung, hanya sekali di setiap akhir pekan karena tahu kedua calon orang tua itu harus memiliki waktu spesial berinteraksi dengan bayi mereka. Baekhyun bebas bermanja-manja dengan suaminya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin _pancake._ "

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Itu makanan manis dengan madu ataupun sirup, kau ingat pertengkaran kita saat itu kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau es krim?"

"Kau sudah memakannya kemarin, jadi jawabannya tidak."

"Uuuh kalau begitu aku ingin kimchi."

"Astaga, Baek! Kau mau lidahmu terbakar pedas?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi dengan kesal. Semua keinginannya ditolak kurang dari sedetik setelah dilontarkan. Ia merunduk, " _Baby,_ maaf ya sepertinya kali ini kau harus rela menahan nafsu makanmu. _Daddy_ tidak mau menyanggupi permintaan kita."

Chanyeol datang dari dapur dengan tiba-tiba, "Jangan memengaruhi dia, sayangku. _Baby_ bisa salah paham!" serunya tak terima. Ia sedang sibuk mencuci alat-alat memasak sampai Baekhyun mengajaknya bicara tentang makanan.

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum jahil, senang karena Chanyeol merespon dengan cepat. "Tapi itu kenyataan, suamiku sayang."

Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, "Dengar, aku tidak mau dicap sebagai suami yang lalai terhadap nutrisi untuk bayinya. Makanya aku menolakmu. Kenapa tidak makan buah yang jelas-jelas sangat baik untukmu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan malas, "Serius, Chanyeol? Aku selalu makan buah sebelum makan nasi. Aku bosan harus memakannya lagi untuk selingan waktu. Ah ya! Bagaimana kalau roti isi kacang merah?"

"Bagaimana dengan sup kacang merah?" Chanyeol menawar. Tahu persis sup kacang merah memiliki lebih banyak gizi.

"Urh, aku mau roti."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Takluk padanya. "Baiklah, itu lebih baik dari _pancake._ " Pria itu kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di atas konter. Menelpon bawahan untuk membelikan pesanan Nyonya besar.

Selain mengidamnya yang tak tahu waktu, Baekhyun sering insomnia karena bayinya bergerak-gerak. Chanyeol akan terus mengusap-usap punggungnya sampai ia merasa baikan. Saat Baekhyun mulai frustasi karena tak bisa menjemput mimpi, Chanyeol akan menyanyikannya lagu pengantar tidur.

"Chanyeoool…" rengek Baekhyun menarik-narik piama suaminya.

Chanyeol mengusap perutnya seperti menenangkan si bayi agar berhenti meresahkan Papanya. "Ssshh, tenang Baekhyun. Aku di sini, aku menemanimu." Lalu ia mulai bernyanyi dengan tempo lambat.

Tidak sekali dua kali Baekhyun sengaja menggodanya.

"Suaramu jelek sekali, Chanyeol."

" _Well,_ maaf Nyonya Park. Aku tidak memiliki suara merdu sepertimu."

Meski begitu, Chanyeol akan tetap bernyanyi. Dan Baekhyun juga pada akhirnya tertidur mendengar suara rendah itu mengalun turut mendiamkan bayi mereka.

Lagi, minggu yang berlalu cepat tanpa sadar berganti bulan. Sampai dimana hari kelahiran yang semakin dekat. Yang Baekhyun ingat, saat itu mereka sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Oh tentu Chanyeol dan Sehun saja yang bergerak mondar mandir, Luhan menemani Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang—ikut memberi perintah ini itu.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari kamar ketika Baekhyun merintih sakit. Awalnya ia kira rasa sakit itu muncul karena tendangan _baby boy ._ Tapi berulang-ulang dan semuanya terasa campur aduk.

Luhan memandangnya dengan cemas dan segera memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang memanaskan mobil di halaman depan. Pria itu dengan sigap mengangkat Baekhyun yang tidak sanggup berjalan dengan perut besar dan rasa ngilu itu.

Baekhyun menekan wajahnya pada bahu Chanyeol. Mencengkram kuat kemeja yang digunakan suaminya selagi mengaduh, "…Chanyeol, urhh sakit.."

" _Baby boy_ kita tidak sabaran sekali. Tahanlah, Baekhyun, aku tahu kau kuat."

Pada akhirnya Sehun yang menyetir mobil sementara calon orang tua itu duduk di kursi tengah. Luhan terus menoleh ke belakang, ikut memberikan kalimat penyemangat. Chanyeol juga tidak berhenti membisikkan kata-kata manis yang menenangkan. Tangannya tak melepas genggaman, membiarkan Baekhyun meremas sekuat tenaga sebagai pelampiasan.

Sayangnya tautan tangan mereka harus terlepas saat Baekhyun memasuki ruang bersalin. Karena tidak ada jalan normal selain operasi cesar, Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan paramedis untuk mendampingi proses melahirkan.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa tenang di tempatnya karena Baekhyun juga tidak bisa tersenyum menandakan dirinya baik-baik saja saat mereka berpisah. Wajah kesakitan itu membayangi pikirannya sampai keruh. Sampai-sampai Luhan yang memberitahu kondisi Baekhyun melahirkan pada keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun. Itu pun baru ingat saat satu jam kemudian.

Sementara itu ponsel Sehun bordering terus-menerus, agak mengganggu suasana tegang di sana. Luhan mendorong punggungnya untuk pergi menjauh dan menerima telepon. Sudah cukup melihat Chanyeol gelisah di tempat duduknya.

Satu jam sepuluh menit dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda jerit tangis bayinya.

"Uhm, Chanyeol…"

Ia menoleh melihat Sehun sudah kembali. Sekretarisnya itu mengusap lehernya sendiri dengan kaku, wajahnya terlihat sama gelisahnya dengan Chanyeol. Gelagat itu tidak membuahkan perkiraan baik di pikirannya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Sehun?"

Sehun terlihat sangat ragu tapi tetap melanjutkan, "Sebelumnya maaf harus mengganggumu." Ia tahu persis bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Dilihat dari bagaimana calon Ayah itu tidak sabar menunggu kabar dua orang terkasih di dalam sana.

Ah. Chanyeol tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi di perusahaannya. "Katakan saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Pihak perusahaan menelponku. Mereka sudah bernegosisasi berkali-kali dengan instansi dari China. Tapi dia terus mendesak untuk bicara denganmu. Katanya mau membatalkan kerjasama."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Luhan ikut menegang di tempat duduknya. Itu bukanlah kabar yang baik untuk diterima.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan merogoh kantong untuk menggunakan ponselnya sendiri. Sehun mengikutinya di belakang kala sang CEO bergerak menjauhi ruangan bersalin. Punggung mereka menghilang di ujung lorong, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Sayang sekali saat itu suara tangisan terdengar. Luhan mengerjap takjub lalu terlonjak sampai berdiri ketika pintu di depannya terbuka. Perawat itu menurunkan masker operasi dengan tangannya yang berbalut sarung latex bernoda darah.

"Maaf, apa Ayah dari bayinya ada di sini?"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka kembali setelah selesai dengan pembicaraan bisnis. Ada sedikit perdebatan menegangkan namun Chanyeol tidak terbawa emosi sama sekali.

"Kau serius untuk menerima pembatalan mereka?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "Tidak apa-apa. Kerugian yang diterima jika dibandingkan dengan modal pertama hanya selisih lima persen. Kita bisa menutupnya dengan pendapatan dari Jepang."

Sehun menyetujui dalam diam. Tiba-tiba punggung di depannya berhenti, Sehun hampir menabraknya jika tidak bisa mengerem langkah. Ia melangkah ke samping, melihat Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk menghadap mereka.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati.

Luhan tidak mempedulikan tunangannya. Ia menarik bahu Chanyeol, "Dasar sial! Setelah melewatkan tendangan pertama bayimu sekarang kau melewatkan tangisan pertamanya!"

Chanyeol mematung dengan mata membesar terkejut. Sehun beralih menatap pintu bercat putih yang tertutup rapat seolah membuahkan pemahaman memang belum terbuka sejak tadi. Luhan mendorong Chanyeol tak sabaran sambil membukakan pintu.

"Temui mereka dan minta maaf!"

Paramedis sudah meninggalkan ruangan, peralatan operasi lainnya juga raib dari sana. Tersisa Baekhyun dan buntalan selimut dalam dekapannya.

"Oh, Chanyeol… mendekatlah."

Suara serak itu menyentaknya. Kesadaran di dapatkan kembali. Meskipun ia tidak yakin apakah itu memang kakinya yang melangkah mendekati ranjang rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain jantungnya yang bertalu.

Ia tidak tahu dua orang terkasihnya bisa terlihat begitu bersinar. Gurat lelah bekas perjuangan melahirkan Baekhyun masih berbekas, poninya lepek karena keringat.

Tidak setitik pun Chanyeol menganggap bahwa Baekhyun bukan yang paling indah sepanjang masa. Ia merasa kecantikan suami mungilnya bertambah berkali lipat dengan senyuman dan lengkungan bulan sabit itu disuguhkan sukacita mengesampingkan pertaruhan nyawanya sejam yang lalu.

"Dia sudah berhenti menangis."

Suara serak Baekhyun terdengar sangat merdu.

Chanyeol membungkuk, menatap bayi mereka dengan sama syukurnya seperti Baekhyun. Si kecil menguap sekali dengan sangat imut, seolah sadar bahwa ketenangannya sedang diperhatikan.

Chanyeol membawa punggung jari telunjuknya untuk mengusap sudut bibir si kecil yang mengerut. Kulit putihnya sudah bersih. Chanyeol menemukan suaranya untuk berkata dengan penuh penyesalan, "Aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk memandikannya…"

Kepala Baekhyun meneleng sedikit untuk memerhatikan raut wajah suaminya. Belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena bayi mereka membuka mata. Sangat jernih dan polos menandakan kesuciannya yang baru menghirup bumi. Mata besarnya turunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan napas ketika kepalan lima jari mungil itu membuka untuk menangkap jari telunjuknya.

"Lihat, dia memaafkan _Daddy_ -nya. Tapi dia tidak mau ditinggal lagi." lirih Baekhyun melihat si kecil membungkus ujung jari suaminya dengan genggaman.

Mulut Chanyeol membuka tapi tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar. Air matanya mendesak namun ditahan sekuat tenaga. Manik bening itu kembali hilang, disembunyikan kelopak mata. Si kecil merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan orang tuanya. Lengkap.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dirinya sanggup menahan luapan kebahagiaannya sekarang. Rasanya jauh lebih gila dari Baekhyun yang menerima ajakannya untuk berpacaran. Jauh lebih fantastis dari Baekhyun yang tersenyum mengatakan _Ya_ pada lamarannya. Jauh lebih menyesakkan dari Baekhyun yang berdiri berdampingan dengan tuksedo putihnya di altar.

Bayi ini berhasil melampaui semuanya. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan kedamaian dan keinginan lainnya. Keinginan kuat melihat jagoan kecilnya tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa.

Ia bertemu tatap dengan Baekhyun. Suami mungilnya masih sangat bersinar seperti malaikat. Tangannya yang bebas menyeka keringat di dahi Baekhyun lalu mendaratkan ciuman di sana cukup lama.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Terima kasih sudah sekuat ini dan bertahan bersamaku. Kau menakjubkan, sangat menakjubkan."

Ia memuji berkali-kali. Lalu matanya memandang jauh ke dalam iris Baekhyun. Menyiratkan ribuan cinta yang tertuju hanya untuknya. Setitik bening lolos dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Perasaannya tumpah melihat Chanyeol begitu bahagia.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah penuh haru, ia menyambut ciuman ringan Chanyeol pada bibirnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terus mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Ciumannya tidak berhenti pada tangan yang mendekap bayi mereka. Tangan yang disematkannya cincin pernikahan tiga tahun yang lalu. Tangan yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya. Tangan yang senantiasa memapah perut berisikan janin milik mereka bersama.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, ia mendeklarasikan janji harga matinya.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi."

Dan kehidupan baru mereka dimulai dari sini. Keluarga Park dengan tiga anggotanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **end**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Idenya berhenti disitu, maafkan saya :') sebenernya mau publish pas update ig chanbaek ngegym itu, tapi ini belum selesai. Jadilah saya lembur sampai sekarang karena dirundung niat.

Saya merasa plotnya amburadul, gak pas maksa-maksa gitu. Cuma sanggup nyeritain sepatah alur setiap usia kandungannya bertambah, hampuraaaaaa.

Maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspetasi. Saya tebak kalian pasti kesel baca kapan endingnya, setiap scroll ketemu cerita lagi hehe /peace/ tadinya sempet mikir buat bikin twoshoot, tapi ini kan sequel, masa iya dibagi-bagi… jadilah saya buat sepanjang ini—gak panjang banget sih…

Makasih untuk yang fav, follow, sider cerita ini. Juga terima kasih banyak untuk yang meninggalkan jejak dan memberikan pendapat tentang sequelnya di chap kemarin.

 **dialogsenja, baekthelight, chansabaek, Ilmacy61, yayahunnie, Toben, timsehunnie, Guest, Cocoa Pie, milkybaek, giantseme, Yui Hisoka, gia, metroxylon, chika love baby baekhyun, ParkBaekChan614, asdfghjkyu, baekfrappe, byunsuci25, Lee Puppy614, icesnow6104, summerbaek, fangirlyy, partyconfetti, aleina8, ssuhoshnet, aerismol, pupibekyuni61, jneunkook31, heranadiraa, girl404, hunniehan, httptaengoo, GYUSATAN, creamy . latte, nura0929, joruri, 1004teuk, Chanpawpaw, sayyrss, Sekar Meyrani, baekhyuneebottom, VIVIAN KARINA, Yana Sehunn, Brunett, mahimus69**

mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah nama

* * *

 _ **Epilog**_

Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari sisi kasurnya kosong. Lengan yang memeluknya juga tidak ada di sana. Ia bangun dengan perlahan, mengumpulkan kesadaran yang melayang-layang. Matanya melirik jam dinding di kamar itu.

Pukul dua pagi.

Baekhyun mengusap mata, menepuk pipinya dua kali lalu bangun. Kecurigaan menghilang seperti ditelan angin. Pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan si buah hati terbuka sedikit. Lampu menyala terang dari sana.

Ia berjingkat mendekati pintu itu. Mengintip dari celah yang terbuka dan menemukan suaminya sedang menimang anak mereka. Senyum merekah secara refleks. Menyadari fakta bahwa Chanyeol terbangun karena mungkin saja bayi mereka menangis. Juga fakta tambahan bahwa pria itu tidak membangunkan Baekhyun.

Ah, pengertian sekali suaminya ini.

Punggung padat itu bergerak seirama dengan suara rendahnya. Bariton itu mengalun menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Lagu yang sama seperti ninabobo Baekhyun selama insomnia kehamilan.

Baekhyun memang selalu mengejek suara buruk Chanyeol. Berkata bahwa suara berat itu tidak cocok menyuarakan lagu tempo lambat.

Nyatanya suara Chanyeol kali ini adalah yang paling merdu yang pernah didengar Baekhyun. Sangat indah untuk didengarkan bayi mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mendengar rengekan apapun dari buah hatinya.

Nyanyian berakhir, Chanyeol meletakkan kembali bayinya di box tidur itu.

"Lagu yang bagus…"

Kepalanya menoleh cepat. Baekhyun bersandar dengan pundaknya pada sisian pintu, tersenyum padanya.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Lagunya memang. Tapi suaraku tidak, seperti katamu dulu."

Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka. Melihat bagaimana bayi berusia tiga bulan itu tertidur sangat lelap. Senyumnya muncul lagi.

"Jesper pasti suka sekali dengan suaramu. Itu nyanyian terindah yang pernah kudengar."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis tak percaya. "Kukira kau tidak suka suaraku saat bernyanyi?"

Baekhyun berbalik menghadapnya. Berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan di pipi. "Siapa bilang? Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku membencinya. Suaramu justru yang paling indah kalau bernyanyi lagu tidur seperti ini. Menenangkan dan adiktif."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jesper juga suka saat kau bernyanyi untuknya selama bermain."

"Tentu saja Jesper akan menyukai kita berdua. Kita orang tuanya."

Baekhyun dan mulut manisnya. Pasti belajar dari Chanyeol yang sering merayunya.

Pinggang Baekhyun ditarik mendekat ke dalam dekapan hangat. "Kau tahu Baekhyun… apa aku pernah mengatakan seberapa bersyukurnya aku memilikimu?" matanya memandang sedalam samudera.

Baekhyun tersenyum main-main, "Setidaknya aku tahu itu sekarang."

"Kau merusak suasana."

Baekhyun menahan gelak tawa melihat wajah kusut Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur bayinya. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol, menuntun kembali ke kamar mereka berdua. Tubuh menghempas ke atas kasur membuat pegasnya naik turun. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

Ia tidak lagi ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Apa yang dipikirkannya. Semua mengalir begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tahu, suamiku yang manja. Aku bisa menyadarinya dari semua perlakuanmu untukku, semua tatapan memuja itu, semua kata-kata yang memujiku seolah aku yang paling hebat di dunia ini."

"Kau memang hebat."

Baekhyun sudah paham bahwa terbuka seperti ini membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Chanyeol juga semakin memahami dirinya. Kebahagiaan mereka lengkap.

"Chanyeol lebih hebat. Bekerja lembur dan tetap memanjakanku juga Jesper."

Chanyeol menggesek hidungnya pada pipi putih suami mungilnya, "Baekhyun yang lebih hebat. Kau bangun pagi menyiapkan sarapan, mengasuh Jesper selagi membersihkan rumah, mengatur pengeluaran ekonomi, belum lagi pekerjaan rumah lainnya." Ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. "Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Baekhyun menampilan _eye smile_ -nya sebagai balasan.

Chanyeol merunduk untuk mencium bibir itu sebagai penyalur perasaan. Cukup lama dan gerakannya pelan. Seolah bibir Baekhyun adalah objek paling lemah yang harus diperlakukan hati-hati.

Tapi tentu saja dua-duanya tidak puas sampai di sana.

Usai dengan _virgin kiss_ yang menggetarkan hati, ciumannya berubah menuntut membangkitkan birahi. Lidah si dominan mengetuk katupan bibir dengan menggoda. Submisif-nya membuka dengan pasrah, membiarkan isi mulutnya dijamah. Sibuk dengan tautan lidah sampai sempat melupakan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Baekhyun melepas bibirnya dari pagutan itu. Napasnya terengah tapi mencoba bicara, "Kau harus berangkat pagi ini, Chanyeol. Kecuali kau memang ingin terlambat."

Chanyeol sangat tidak keberatan dengan opsi itu. Ia berbisik di depan telinga Baekhyun dengan suara rendahnya yang berintonasi menggoda.

"Tidak masuk juga aku rela kalau dibayar tiga ronde di pagi buta begini."

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol, melesakkan wajahnya sambil mencicit malu, "Kalau begitu ambil saja keinginanmu itu dariku."

Untung saja sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak masa melahirkan. Jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu menahan diri dari siksaan birahi.

* * *

 **[Halaman Akhir]**

 **01.04 WIB**

 _/nyusrut hidung, kesalip batuk/ Asli saya udah ngantuk, betewe saya sebenernya lagi flu makanya bisa ngetik seharian karena di kasur terus. Semoga memuaskan~ Dan selamat hari Senin!_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~! :)**_


End file.
